Final Fall
by Midlifehendrix
Summary: Donovan was always one step ahead of them, Helena knew this to be true. She refused to let him get away again, with the help of new allies as well as existing. She pledges to herself that this will be the fall of Donovan, the final fall of Donovan. Pairings: OC/Helena, Hayate/Hitomi, Ryu/Kasumi, Elliot/Ayane.
1. Alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or Ninja Gaiden, they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.

M.I.S.T Facility

Downtown Los Angeles,

11:45pm

"Evacuate the facility! All personnel evacuate!" shouted the loud speaker throughout the small room.

The lone man looked towards the door, hope was all he had. He sat against the wall in the room, beaten down and broken. He held in his bloody hand a silver Colt 1911, although it was loaded, he lacked the energy to lift it at the moment.

The facility was destroyed by him and the ninja's, he unfortunately couldn't keep up with them and fell behind. He fought for a while, holding back the security personnel from taking his life, but even he knew it was a losing battle.

So now he awaited his death either by the facility collapsing or security locating him. He sat and waited, thinking about the one woman he would never see again. Strapped to his belt was a gold badge, behind it was a small white cloth. How he wished he had the energy to grab it and hold it once more.

Next he thought of his good friend, the one that got him involved in this. Not that he was angered by it, he would of never met her if he did not get him involved. He would never get the chance to thank him for what he did.

He decided to not fight it any longer, the pain was too much. He lowered his head and closed his eyes, at least they would be safe.

"Goodbye guys," he whispered to himself and absorbed himself in the blackness.

* * *

Freedom Survivor, One year earlier,

Middle of Sea,

7:00 am

"Ms. Douglas, your visitor has arrived," said the small speaker on her desk. The Golden haired beauty stood at the window of her office. She wore a blue dress with blue sandals, fitting attire for being out at sea. She moved to the desk and pressed the small button on the speaker, "send him in."

The doors opened and revealed a short blond-haired boy. He wore a Grey trench coat with black pants, His nation's flag was what his shirt displayed, the British flag.

"Hello Elliot, its good to see you, how is Gen Fu?" asked Helena.

"He is well, it is good to see you as well Helena," said Elliot with a smile.

"What brings you here Elliot?" Asked Helena as she motioned him to the small sofa in the corner of the room. He followed her to the sofa and sat.

"Well, I heard you are searching for a man named Donovan. I may have some information on his whereabouts."

"How did you come by this information?"

"My father used to work for DOATEC before it was destroyed two years ago. He worked as an assistant to Lisa Hamilton. Her and my father continued to work together afterward on a side project."

"How is that possible? Lisa was killed 3 months ago,"

"No, she escaped, she continues to work with my father. I have actually overheard them both talking about stopping Donovan and destroying something called MIST."

"If what you say is true, then I must speak to your father," said Helena as she stood and walked to her desk.

"Please understand Helena, my father does not know that I know any of this. Please do not tell him anything, instead go to the source," said Elliot as he stood as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Father says that this Donovan is in the states, California to be exact. That's all I know so far,"

"It was good that you gave me this information, the only problem is that I have almost no contacts in California. This must be why Donovan chose to go there, my lack of power there."

"I may be able to help, I have an old friend who lives out there. He's a cop and knows a lot more about the area than I do."

Helena thought on this for a moment, Donovan had to be stopped and Elliot was willing to help. She would inform the Mugen Tenshin clan as well as Ryu Hayabusa. She knew she had an advantage, but this still made her wonder why Elliot would help so much.

"Why do you want to help us so much?" asked Helena curiously, studying his face.

"This is dangerous for my father, Ms. Hamilton was almost killed over this and my father could be next. Their is also another reason," said Elliot nervously.

"Go on," said Helena encouragingly.

"Well, there is this girl named Ayane who seems embedded in this who could get hurt as well,"

Helena was quite aware of who Ayane was and could see that Elliot was infatuated with her, "so you like her?"

"Well, I uh guess you could say that," said Elliot nervously as he placed his hand behind his head and rubbed it.

His nervousness was cute to her, she was not used to ever seeing such a thing. She became so absorbed in her work that she forgot what love was. It was nice to see it, even if it was not her feeling it.

"I see, and you have not informed her of any of this?"

"I do not wish to see her harmed and would prefer to keep her out of harms way,"

"You know that the ninja are deeply entwined with Donovan and are going to get involved whether I say something or not," said Helena as calm as she could, she felt a little bad for informing of the truth.

"I was afraid of that which is why you must promise to keep me in the loop and let me help, I'd like to be close to her."

She stared at him for a bit, studying his face for fear, "you do realize what you are getting involved in? This will not end well for anyone involved, can you handle the fact that you might die getting involved in this?"

"If I could die with her, then I feel as though I'm complete," said Elliot confidently.

"Then you are passed like, you love Ayane," said Helena making the connection.

He answered with his nervous face, she did not want to ask him any more to make him uncomfortable.

"So tell me about your friend," said Helena changing the subject.

"I've known him ever since I came to the states to study. When I left to learn with Master Gen Fu, we kept in contact. He joined the military when I turned 15 and served in the war. He joined LAPD when he got out, he is a detective now." said Elliot in a sort of proud voice, he respected his friend greatly.

"How can he help us?"

"He has a reputation out there for finding people, he has many contacts which could be invaluable to us."

"I would like to meet this man, is it possible to arrange a meeting?"

"I just got to call him, I would love to see him again, its been a while."

"Whats his name?"

"Archer, John Archer."

* * *

Hot Dog Stand

Downtown Los Angeles

12:00am

"Let me get your king dog," said the large muscular man to the Hot Dog stand owner. The man had dark skin and was bald, he wore black sunglasses to conceal his medium sized green eyes. He wore a Grey half coat with a white undershirt and black tie along with black slacks and shoes. His face was lightly scarred, each one representing a memory in his past.

"Thought you were watching your weight Archer?" asked the Hot dog stand owner, a smirk forming on his face.

"Is that what I said? Must of not been in the right mindset," Said Archer sarcastically.

"Right," said the Hot Dog stand owner amusingly while handing Archer his hot dog. Archer took it and immediately began eating.

"Slow down Archer, it ain't going anywhere,"

"That may be true," said Archer with his mouth half full, "but I'm in a hurry, crimes not gonna stop itself."

The owner laughed and continued watching Archer. After Archer finished, he laid a 5 dollar bill on the counter.

"Well I'm off, it was good seeing ya Henry," said Archer with a wave.

"Likewise Archer, see ya tomorrow," said Henry.

"Oh I can't do that, I'm on a diet after all," with that Archer left and joined in the busy streets of Downtown Los Angeles. He pulled a cigarette out and attempted to light it when he noticed a slew of elderly women giving him evil eye. He slipped the stick back into his pouch and gave them a large toothy smile.

If their was one thing that Archer was known for, it was that he was fair and respectful. He was also known as a smart ass and extremely persistent, but that was besides the point. He treated everyone about the same.

He was 24 years old and achieved the rank of Detective, it took most 10 years to get their. The difference between them and himself was that he was absorbed in his work and had a high success rate. When he left the military at 20 years old, he immediately joined LAPD and worked the worst areas without fear and always came out on top. He did not rely on his gun but more his intellect and gut to help him through situations.

His cell phone began buzzing in his pocket, he pulled the small device out looked at the display. "Eliot" lit up on the display, a bit of a surprise.

"Whats going on Eliot?"

"Hey John! How are you?"

"Another day in paradise, how you doing."

"I'm well, look I need a bit of help."

Archer spotted a nearby bench and sat down, "Whats up?"

"I need a bit of help with something important, but I can't explain over the phone. Is it possible that we can meet?"

"You're in Los Angeles?"

"No, not yet anyway. I'm heading that way along with others who need your help as well."

_Others?_ Thought Archer as he listened to Eliot speak, he decided to just wait on the questions for when he got here, "Ok, where you want to meet?"

"We can meet on this cruise ship, I'll have a helicopter pick you up."

"Since when do you own a Helicopter Eliot?"

"It's not mine, it belongs to the woman you are gonna meet when you get here,"

More questions riddled Archers head, was Eliot involved in something illegal?

"Ok Eliot, just tell me this, you're not doing anything illegal are you?" Asked Archer casually, trying not to startle Eliot.

"Not at all, if anything, we are trying to stop a bad guy," said Eliot gleefully.

Archer had his questions, but he was not about to stop trusting his long time friend, "OK Eliot, just let me know where I need to go to get picked up,"

"Head to your local airport, I'll let the pilot know to get you there."

"Alright, see ya then."

With that, Archer stuck the phone back into his pocket, he thought about what exactly Eliot got himself into. Whatever it was, he seemed deeply intertwined in it.

At the moment, it didn't matter. No reason to think negatively until the facts were at least visible. He stopped a Taxi and began towards the Airport.

* * *

Hayabusa's Curio Shop

Japan

4:00pm

"Thank you," said a small man as he grabbed his items from the counter and exited. Hayabusa placed the money into his register and closed it. Their were definitely easier ways to make money as a ninja, but they were also less honorable.

In Ryu Hayabusa's case, all he had was the honor that he earned. Some would call his current way of life boring, but Ryu had more than a handful of experience that would make even the hardest man shiver.

The door to his small shop reopened again. Hayabusa stared towards the door and immediately recognized the visitor.

"Kasumi?" said Hayabusa as he stood.

Kasumi was donning her black ninja uniform, but now it was in shreds barely holding to her small frame. Her face showed fatigue with crimson stains on her cheeks and hands. She dragged herself as close as she could to his counter before falling forward.

Hayabusa quickly moved over his counter and caught her before she fell fully on her face.

"Kasumi, what happened?" said Hayabusa as he held her.

"R...Ryu," she uttered before passing out completely.

Ryu closed down the store and moved her to his bedroom, he took a look at her wounds as best he could without removing her clothes. The thought of it made him blush lightly, but all thoughts of it were shoved aside when he got a look at the large cut at her torso and thigh.

He reached under his bed and produced a first aid kit, he dressed her wounds and stopped the bleeding. Her clothes were destroyed, so he gave her his robe and removed her old clothes.

She slept soundly in his bed and this pleased him, then rage set into his mind. He was Kasumi's protector, sworn by her own brother to keep her safe. The wounds he dressed were made by a skilled swordsman, she was lucky to be alive.

His thoughts were shaken when Kasumi shifted in the bed, the robe slightly fell open, revealing some of her body. _Her perfect body_, thought Hayabusa as he moved to the bed and pulled the covers over her.

Hayabusa couldn't lie, he had a definite soft spot for Kasumi. Could he call it love? No, a ninja did not love. Besides, Kasumi's loving heart would never understand his cold one. She was a good Ninja, but her heart was not made for it. His was perfect for it and he accepted that.

Although a small part of him wondered what it would be like to be with her, could she cure his cold heart and bring warmth? Or would he end up making her as cold as he was? He was not going to take the chance, her heart was pure and she deserved one who was pure as well.

He was just her protector, sworn by her brother and his best friend, and he would keep that oath.

_Even if just to see her_

**Authors notes:** Chapter one out the way, I'm going to incorporate multiple characters from the game into this story. Their will be multiple pairings as story progresses, hopefully people don't mind that.

Hope you like it! R R


	2. Meet the Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or Ninja Gaiden, they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.

Hitomi's Family Dojo

Germany

7:30pm

"This concludes the lesson for today, please continue to work hard!" shouted Hitomi to her students as she bowed to them.

"YES SENSEI!" shouted the class as they bowed as well.

"Dismissed!" Said Hitomi, the class bowed once more before retrieving their things and leaving.

She watched them leave one by one, sweat dripping down her face. After the last tournament, she decided to stop traveling and come home. Her father was in no condition to train the students any longer, which made it her duty to pick up where he left off.

She focused on training more than anything else, it sometimes felt like she had no life outside of the dojo, but she enjoyed her work and that was the important thing.

The last student left and the Dojo was quite. She stood up and loosened her belt on her gi.

"Time for a shower and some R and R," she said cheerfully.

"Then I suppose I should come back later,"

Hitomi spun around and saw Hayate. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans with black boots, he lightly smiled at her.

"Its been a long time Hitomi, how are you?" said Hayate as he approached her.

Hitomi was still shocked but managed to answer, "I'm well Ei- I mean Hayate."

He laughed lightly, "that's good to hear."

"What brings you here?" she asked curiously.

"Two years ago, you asked me to help you run this dojo. I want to repay you for taking care of me, so I will remain here for a bit and help out," said Hayate.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I was happy to help you," she said honestly.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to," said Hayate calmly, "After all, what are friends for."

"Well, in that case, its good to have you here!" she said happily.

Hayate gave her a large smile, something he did very rarely. He really did want to come back to Germany and help Hitomi with things. He always felt indebted to her and her family for their kindness.

With the destruction of the MIST facility, things have been quiet for the last few months.

"Well then, what needs to be done?" asked Hayate.

"That was the last class, tonight lets just catch up, its been a while since we have talked."

"That sounds nice,"

Hitomi and Hayate walked out of the Dojo, it would be the first time in a while she actually spent time doing something other than training or teaching, and this made her happy.

* * *

LAX Airport,

Los Angles, CA

2:00pm

LAX was extremely busy as usual, Archer already went through the metal detectors and was in line to speak to the flight receptionist. He already was annoyed and hoped whatever Eliot wanted to speak to him about was worth it.

"Next in line," said the attendant, Archer walked over to the counter.

"Evening, I'm looking for an unregistered flight which should of came in by now, it was a helicopter," said Archer slightly confused on what to say.

"It's ok sugar, your name?" said the flight attendant sweetly, possibly recognizing his confusion.

"John Archer, and thanks, its been a while since I have been on a flight," said Archer calmly.

"No problem, and your helicopter is already here, go through those doors and the pilot should meet with you," said the flight attendant as she pointed to the doors behind her.

"Thanks,"

"No problem sugar,"

With that, Archer walked to the doors and entered. Inside, he saw several people who were just standing around.

"You John Archer?" said a man behind him, the man was dark skinned and wore a white stripped suit with a blue undershirt and black pants. He wore sunglasses and a small hat.

"That be me," said Archer as he held out his hand, the other man shook his hand.

"Name is Zack, I'm your ride," said Zack.

Archer nodded and followed him. Zack attire was fascinating to him, what pilot wore a suit and tie?

They went through another set of doors and ended up on the runways, ahead was the helicopter.

"Get on in and make yourself comfortable, grab the headphones when ya get seated," said Zack.

Archer got into the passenger seat and put on the large red headphones. Zack jumped into the driver seat and they were off.

"So where we headed?" asked Archer.

"To the Freedom Survivor! Its a massive cruise liner owned by the lovely Helena Douglas," said Zack excitedly.

"So how does my friend Eliot fit into this?"

"No idea, I just run the outside activities of the business, Helena handles all the other stuff. She'll know everything else."

_So he runs some of the business, yet he is the one sent to come and get me._

"I see, whats the name of the business?"

"You must of heard of it, Its DOATEC,"

"The same DOATEC that was destroyed in Vegas a few years ago?"

"That's the one, Its turned a new leaf though and is flourishing."

_Flourishing huh, _Archer didn't know too much about DOATEC, but he did know that it had its own private military guarding it and anyone who needs a private military to keep it safe must be involved in some big things, whether it be legal or illegal.

"I will say though, you are better company than what I had in here. Everyone else was so quiet," said Zack with a smile.

"Don't you hate that? Awkward silence kills me," Said Archer matching the smile.

"I know right!" said Zack with a laugh.

Zack was alright in Archers book, but whoever this Helena Douglas was, she was keeping him out the loop for a reason. All questions he needed answering by her he supposed. Him and Zack talked about various different things for the remainder of the trip, it would be a while before they reached the Freedom Survivor.

* * *

Hayabusa's Curio Shop

Japan

9:32pm

All was quiet in the small room, Kasumi's eyes popped open and she rose. She immediately recognized her surroundings as Hayabusa's room.

She saw a second room with the door cracked at the corner of the room, a small light could be seen under the door. She tied the robe she had on and headed to the door.

Inside, she saw Hayabusa reading a book, "finally awake Kasumi?"

Kasumi entered the room, "thank you for everything Ryu, I would of died if you did not help me."

"What happened to you?"

"I was attacked by someone, although I do not know who. The speed that he showed was beyond anything I have ever seen,"

"Hayate has never fully lifted your death sentence off your head, could it have been someone from the Mugen Ten?"

"I would've recognized the fighting style, no this was different."

"Well whatever it was, your safe now. Lets check your wounds and make sure they healed."

Kasumi nodded, still deep in thought. Hayabusa was too, but did not want to talk about it now. She was almost killed after all, and that angered him more than it should. He led her back to the bed and had her lay down.

"Ok Kasumi, I just need to see your stomach and th-" he was cut off when Kasumi undid the robe and opened it, revealing her body to him. Rarely has Hayabusa been stunned before and while he did his damnedest to not let it be seen on his face, it was becoming difficult.

"Go ahead Ryu, check my wounds," said Kasumi regularly, it was as if she had no idea how her action affected Ryu.

"Ok," said Hayabusa as normally as he could before focusing on her wounds. He tried to avoid looking at her privates as much as possible, but it was very difficult.

"They appear to be healing well," said Hayabusa as he turned away and stood up.

"That's good, I need to try and leave here before nightfall," said Kasumi as she tied the robe back up.

"What do you mean? Your wounds will not heal before then, stay until you are fully healed," said Hayabusa.

"I have already put you in more danger than I intended by coming here in the first place. I will take my chances and leave here," said Kasumi firmly.

"Kasumi just-" he was interrupted by a window breaking downstairs in his shop.

Kasumi's eyes widened while Ryu's narrowed. Ryu moved to the small chest at the corner of the room and opened it, revealing his ninja attire and gear. He grabbed the Dragon Sword and unsheathed it.

"Kasumi, go and hide in the back room and lock the door," said Hayabusa in a low tone.

"But Ryu-"

"Their is no time Kasumi! You are injured and will not last in another battle! Do as I say!" Shouted Ryu to Kasumi.

Kasumi nodded and ran to the back room, sliding the lock on the door. Ryu moved towards the stairs slowly, listening for anymore movement, everything remained silent. Ryu looked down the stairs and saw the door at the bottom.

He jumped the length of the stairs and landed in front of the door, slowly pushing it open. When it fully opened, he saw a black silhouette standing in the middle of the shop.

"Who are you," said Ryu as he fully stepped into the room.

"This has nothing to do with you Ryu Hayabusa, I just want the girl," said a male voice.

Ryu remained silent and continued to watch the unknown man.

"I'll take your silence as your refusal to cooperate," said the man as he stepped forward, his face becoming visible.

Ryu's eyes narrowed, instantly recognizing the man, "you should be dead."

The man wore a white tank top and blue pants, his large arms had several tattoos and his hair was cut short.

"I could say the same about you."

* * *

Mugen Tenshin Clan Base

Japan

10:51pm

The dojo was dark as a single person trained with a small kunai. Her moves were precise and on point, showing years of training and discipline.

The small sliding doors in the far left of the room opened, a small man walked in and kneeled on one knee. The woman stopped moving, her purple hair covered her face.

"Lady Ayane, we have confirmed that Hayate has made it to Germany safely," said the ninja, eyes never leaving the ground.

Ayane turned to the man, "Good, keep me informed of any changes."

"Yes ma'am," said the man as he rose and left.

Ayane sheathed the weapon and moved towards the corner of the room, grabbing the small towel and wiping her face. Ever since the MIST facility was destroyed three months ago, she has been in training. She knew that it was far from over and that Donovan was going to return.

Hayate decided to put her in charge of the Mugen Tenshin Clan while he left to Germany to "repay an old debt" as he put it. She thought it foolish considering that Donovan could attack at any moment. She believed that they should be prepared, but she was unable to convince Hayate who decided to still go. Ayane secretly had a team follow Hayate and protect him in case he was attacked.

Now she just waited for the inevitable to happen, Donovan would reappear somewhere.

"Ma'am!" shouted someone in the hall, the doors busted open and revealed a male in full ninja gear, "we have just received word that Ryu Hayabusa has been attacked at his Curio shop in the city!"

"When!" shouted Ayane as she rushed out the dojo into the hall, the man walked behind her.

"Just now, it has not been confirmed who his attacker is," said the ninja.

"Watch the village and get me a team, we are going to that shop!" Shouted Ayane as she disappeared into a room. The ninja left her and continued down the hall, he had his orders and intended on keeping them.

* * *

Freedom Survivor

Middle of ocean

3:45pm

The helicopter landed on the helipad of the large ship.

"We are finally here!" shouted Zack. Archer looked around and saw a familiar face running towards them. He jumped out of the helicopter and awaited him.

"John! Your finally here!" said Eliot as he stood in front of Archer, hand extended.

"Good to see ya Eliot," said Archer as he took and shook Eliot's hand.

"Well if you don't mind," said Archer as he pulled out a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it.

"Aw cmon John, you still smoke? When are you going to quit that nasty habit?" said Eliot with a frown.

"Hmmm, when I'm dead sounds like a good time to stop," said Archer sarcastically.

"You keep smoking and you'll end up there faster then you think," said Zack with a smirk.

Archer inhaled a large amount of smoke and exhaled before dropping it and stomping it out.

"Yaa, yaa, yaa," said Archer as he waved at Zack and walked forward. Eliot stood close to his side.

"Thanks for coming out John," said Eliot

"Ya no problem, why did we have to meet here?" asked Archer curiously.

"Privacy, also Ms. Douglas does not leave the ship to much, she handles most of her business out at sea," said Eliot as they approached the large metal doors near the bridge of the ship.

"And that don't strike you as a bit odd?" Said Archer cocking his eye at his long time friend.

"What do you mean?" asked Eliot innocently.

"Cmon Eliot, why does she spend so much time out at sea? Is she hiding from someone?" said Archer slightly annoyed by his friends naivety.

"I don't think so, she not an evil woman John, she is trying to do the right thing," said Eliot as he opened the doors, motioning for john to enter.

"Everyone perception of the _right thing_ is different, I just hope hers is as pure as you think it is," said Archer as he walked inside.

"Still a worry wort aye Archer?"

"Saved my ass more than I'd like to remember."

They walked down the hall towards the elevator, a small camera was at the top of it. As they reached the elevator doors, they opened on their own.

"The guard buzzed us in," said Eliot, recognizing Archers nervousness. Archer nodded with a grim look and entered the Elevator with Eliot.

"You got to relax John, no ones going to hurt you," said Eliot with a smirk as the elevator ascended.

"I got a loaded gun, I'mas very relaxed," Rebutted Archer with a smile.

The elevator stopped moving and the doors opened, both men walked in briskly. Archer's eyes caught sight of Helena immediately, any hot blooded man would of caught sight of her immediately, she was beautiful after all.

"Helena, this is John Archer," said Eliot as Helena walked and stood in front of Archer.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Helena Douglas. Eliot has spoken highly of you," Said Helena as she held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," said Archer as he took and shook her hand, "so why am I here?"

"To the point I see," said Helena in an amused voice.

"Not very fond of the sea and I'm craving another smoke," said Archer honestly.

Helena scoffed at Archer, "smoking is such a nasty habit."

"So I been told," sighed Archer as he looked at a smirking Eliot.

"Then let me be blunt, I have been told you are the man to speak to if you need to locate someone in California, is this true?" asked Helena bluntly.

"Maybe, depends on why you are looking for this person," said Archer as he crossed his arms.

"I am sure you are a little familiar with some of the issues revolving around DOATEC are you not?" Said Helena as she sat at the edge of her desk.

"I know that the facility in Vegas was destroyed by someone within the facility, it was never said who was," said Archer as his eyes narrowed.

Helena's smiled, "Eliot, can you please leave me and Mr. Archer alone to speak?"

"Yes ma'am," said Eliot with a bow before leaving the room. Archer's face hardened slightly, he felt a little uncomfortable in the woman's presence by himself.

"Its obvious that you think that I'm using Eliot," said Helena plainly.

"Eliot's kind hearted nature is easy to take advantage of, I just hope his apparent trust in you is not misplaced." Archer shot back.

"I mean him no harm, he came to me after all," said Helena.

"What do you mean?" asked Archer, his curiosity peaked.

"Eliot's father is in possible danger, he is involved with the person I need you to find."

"And this person is?"

"Victor Donovan."

Archer pondered the name but could not say he knew him, "so what makes him so dangerous?"

"He used to work for DOATEC, in fact he was running it for a while, he seeks to create the perfect weapon," said Helena.

"What kind of weapons?" asked Archer.

"Genetically modified clones, he is attempting to make the perfect clone with super natural abilities. How he seeks to use this weapon is still unforeseen."

"You can't be serious, this guy is able to make clones with super powers?"

"It may sound a little out there, but its true. Donovan must be stopped and I intend to be the one that does it."

"So this Donovan and Eliot's father know each other?"

"Eliot's father worked for Donovan, he is trying to overthrow Donovan as well."

Archer walked past Helena towards the large balcony, looking out towards the sea.

"Eliot came to you for help?" asked Archer deep in thought.

"Basically," Helena responded.

Archer knew this was not going to end well, Donovan sounded like a powerful man. Eliot would get hurt in the end, not to mention how illegal this was too. Archer was a Detective and was not allowed to do private investigation's. He could lose his job and freedom during the course of the events which would take place.

"Tell me about this Donovan, and tell me how you know Eliot." said Archer turning fully to Helena.

"Very well," said Helena as she sat down at her small sofa, "it all started with my father and the first Dead or Alive tournament."

* * *

Author notes: Second chapter out, I wanted to thank everyone again for the reviews and support. Hopefully this chapter is still interesting enough to keep ya coming back. :D


	3. Always Loved You

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or Ninja Gaiden, they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.

Hayabusa's Curio Shop

Japan

10:03 pm

"You should be dead," said Hayabusa, his weapon raised ahead of him.

"I could say the same about you," said the man to Hayabusa, "but like me, you ninja are resourceful."

"Who are you?" asked Hayabusa darkly.

"You can call me Rig, everyone else does," said Rig as he crossed his arms.

"Leave my shop now Rig," said Hayabusa as he took a step towards Rig.

Rig laughed loud, "you don't scare me ninja, your nothing without your sword!"

Hayabusa knew when he was being baited to do something, but unfortunately, his honor would let him fall into the trap. Rig was after all weaponless and it would be dishonorable to cut down a weaponless man in anger. He looked down at his right arm, remembering what his anger caused. Hayabusa placed the blade on the counter top.

"Now we are even, I do not need a weapon overcome you," said Hayabusa as he raised his hands.

"Maybe you're not a coward after all," said Rig as he got into his stance.

Hayabusa made the first move, flipping into Rig and dropping his foot down on his head. Rig took the blow, but quickly recovered kicking Hayabusa in his side and head hard. Hayabusa flew into the display on his left, destroying the various pottery designs. Hayabusa got to his feet and blocked the volley of kicks unleashed by Rig, he grabbed Rig by the neck and flipped over him, using the force of his landing to throw Rig. Rig flew through the window, shattering the glass and landing outside on the concrete. Before he could get up, Hayabusa jumped through the window and kicked him hard in the face, lifting rig into the air and causing him to land on his back.

"You see, I can and will overcome you," said Hayabusa darkly.

"Oh I don't doubt it, I never stood a chance against you," said Rig as he got to his feet, "I just needed to keep you distracted while we searched your place for the girl."

Hayabusa's eyes widened as he looked back at the shop.

"KASUMI!" shouted Hayabusa as he ran back into the shop, sweeping up the Dragon Sword and running upstairs. Upon entering the upstairs room, he saw that the door to the room Kasumi was hiding in was kicked in and Kasumi was gone. In her place was an electronic device, presumably a bomb, the digital time displayed 0:03 seconds counting down.

"Damn it," was the last thing the dragon ninja said before the time ran out. The blast was next and it was large, destroying Hayabusa's shop instantly.

Rig still stood outside looking at the burning shop, he pulled from his pocket a small radio.

"Do you have the girl?" said Rig into the radio.

"Yes sir," said a female voice through the radio.

"Good, meet me at the facility, make sure you are not followed."said Rig as he placed the radio back into his pocket and began walking away from the building. He casually whistled as he walked, thinking about his next step.

_Everything is going according to plan._

_10 minutes later_

"Ayane, we searched as thoroughly as we could before the fire department arrived, but we could not find Hayabusa," said the masked ninja who stood next to Ayane on top of the building across from Hayabusa's curio shop.

Ayane stood silent watching the fire department extinguishing the flames of the crumbled shop. Ryu was not dead, he couldn't be. He was not easily bested, and what ever caused the shop to explode would have been detected by him easily.

"ma'am?" said the masked ninja yet again pulling Ayane from he thoughts.

"Searching for Hayabusa is foolish, we'd never find him," said Ayane firmly.

"But ma'am, what if he was killed in this explosion?" asked the masked ninja.

"A simple explosion would not take the life of the dragon ninja. he is alive, we just have to wait for him to make contact with us. In the meantime, have Master Hayate informed immediately," said Ayane as she walked away and disappeared in a swirl of purple flower petals.

The masked ninja disappeared as well, leaving the destroyed curio shop to the firemen to extinguish.

Hitomi's Apartment

Germany

8:17pm

"Why do you live outside the dojo? Didn't you have a room there?" asked Hayate as he watch Hitomi fumble with her house keys.

"Well ya, but I kinda liked the feeling of being on my own. I mean I help father, but I want my own space as well," said Hitomi with a smile as she finally got the door opened, "come on in and make yourself at home."

They both walked in, Hitomi hit the light switch turning on the lights, Hayate took a look around.

The apartment was small, donning a living room, kitchen, and restroom which was off to the side in its own room. She had all the basics, a couch with several cook books on the ground in front of it, television set, a small rack with many DVD's and CD's on it. The kitchen was clean and loaded with all kinds of different cooking appliances and tools. On the walls were various pictures of her and other people, he recognized some from the tournament but others he did not. One picture caught his eye, it showed hitomi and another man hugging and smiling.

"This is a nice place," said Hayate, eye's still on picture.

"Thanks, I'm sorry about the mess, I've just been so busy," she said as she began picking up the cook books. She noticed Hayate looking at the picture, "that's my friend Sylvester, we went to school together."

Hayate nodded and turned to her, "you guys seem close."

"We are, he used to be a student of my dads, now he is in the states pursuing his art degree," said Hitomi happily.

"I see," said Hayate, his face masking his real feelings.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?" asked Hitomi as she placed the cook books on the counter in her kitchen.

"Tea would be fine," said Hayate as he walked to the counter and watched her.

Hitomi nodded and began preparing the tea, Hayate continued watching her, deep in thought. Hayate came out here to not only fulfill a debt, but also for another reason which he hid even from Ayane.

The events which took place at the M.I.S.T. Facility made him reflect on his life. When he was captured in the facility, he thought that he would be killed or turned into a pawn of Donovan's. While the white beams impaled his body, he thought of everyone in his life, especially Hitomi.

He always loved Hitomi, but never wanted her to be involved in his life as a ninja. He believed this kept her safe, but then as he was on the verge of death, he realized just how alone he was. Sure he had Ayane and Ryu, but he now wanted a companion. He wanted to settle down and raise a family, and the only woman he ever wanted this with was Hitomi.

He decided to tell Hitomi his feelings and see what she said. If she denied him, then at least he tried. Of course now it was about finding the right time and words.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Hitomi, breaking the silence between them.

"Nothing much, just raising plants now," said Hayate.

"Plants? Never thought you'd get into that," laughed Hitomi.

"Its peaceful, so much violence has taken place over the years. I guess I just want to take it easy now and avoid the violence for once," said Hayate honestly.

"That may be hard considering your line of work, aren't ninja absorbed in violence?" Asked Hitomi as she placed the silver tea kettle on the stove.

"Yes, the path of a ninja is a harsh path. But I do believe a ninja can live in peace...with a family," said Hayate building up to his main point.

Hitomi turned around and leaned on the counter, "you want a family?"

"Well...yes. I want to raise a family." said Hayate confidently, "I guess I just-"

He was cut off with the sound of the window opening. He turned towards the window and saw a small device being thrown in. He immediately recognized it and grabbed Hitomi, ducking the both behind the counter.

"What are you-" She was cut off by the explosion which erupted in her living room. Hitomi screamed as Hayate looked over the counter. The living room was in flames, most items in it were destroyed.

Hayate thought of escape, windows would normally be a good option, but whoever tossed in the grenade was still outside. The door to the apartment was another option, but who was waiting on the other side. He was not worried about himself, but Hitomi.

"Hitomi, wait here and watch the front door, I'm gonna check the windows," said Hayate as he rose. Hitomi nodded, still in shock.

Hayate pulled out a kunai and walked to the window, he took a look outside from the side. He saw several jeeps out front of her apartment, none of them were marked with any identifying marks.

"HAYATE THE DOOR!" shouted Hitomi from the counter, Hayate turned to see a large burly man in full combat suit bust through the door, he rushed to Hayate swinging towards his face. Hayate ducked under the punch and brought the kunai up through his jaw, blood splattered all over Hayate's hand and face. A second man entered with a shotgun, aiming at Hayate and firing. Hayate held the dead man in front of him, using him as a shield again the shotgun blast. Hayate brandished another kunai and flung it at the man with the shotgun, sending it into his neck. The man dropped the shotgun and fell to his knees, hand on the kunai as he fell face first in his blood.

"Hitomi! Move to the door!" shouted Hayate as he ran to the door. Another man appeared at the door, but was halted when Hayate jumped into him sending him into the hallway and through the wall of another apartment. Hayate slammed his head into the ground, making sure he stopped moving.

Hitomi stood there watching him in horror, Hayate stood and climbed through the wall back into the hall way.

"Hitomi, we have to leave here," said Hayate as he reached for her hand, she instinctively pulled away. Hayate held in his breath, deeply hurt by her reaction, he looked back at the bodies of people he just killed.

"Look Hitomi, I don't expect you to understand, but please know I'm just trying to protect you," said Hayate desperately.

Hitomi nodded and put her head down, snatching his hand up. Hayate looked at their hands and back at her.

"I know Hayate, it's just a bit shocking to see so much blood. I'm not used to this violence as you are," she said, eyes slightly watered.

Hayate nodded and pulled her down the hall, running towards the stairs. He stopped when he heard several people on the lower floor.

"Wait, follow me, there is an elevator over-" she was cut off by a loud bang.

Hayate turned around and saw her eyes open wide and close as her body fell limp to the ground.

"HITOMI!" Shouted Hayate as he fell with her and cradled her into his arm. Her eyes opened weakly as she looked up at Hayate.

"Hayate..." she said weakly.

"No, don't say anything, conserve your strength," whispered Hayate as his eyes began to tear.

"I..I love you, I...I always ha...have," said Hitomi as her eyes fell closed again.

The man who shot her held Hayate at gun point and stood over him. Two more came in from the stair case and walked behind standing over them as well.

"I love you as well, I always loved you too. I will not let you die, I swear to the heavens," whispered Hayate as his tears fell freely on her face.

He hugged her tightly before raising his head towards her shooter.

The man held a pistol at Hayate's head, his face looked plain, no sign of remorse, "put her down and place your hands behind your head."

Hayate lightly put her on the ground, he felt her heart beat getting weaker. He then quickly jumped up stabbing both men behind him with his hidden kunai's. They fell backwards, firing off false rounds into the walls and floors. The other man's face showed horror as Hayate slowly walked over to him.

"FREEZE!" he said as he walked back slowly.

Hayate closed the distance between them fast and snatch the gun from his hand. The man fell on his bottom and pushed himself back, Hayate continued to close the distance between them.

"You will suffer," said Hayate as he raised the pistol, "YOU WILL SUFFER!"

Hayate began beating them man with his pistol, the man screamed in pain as Hayate frivolously beat the man to death. Hayate kept striking him until he no longer made a sound.

He dropped the pistol as he rose, blood all over him. He walked over to Hitomi and picked her up bridal style, jumping through the window and into the night of the city.

_He could still feel her faint heart beating._

Mugen Tenshin Base

Japan

12:15am

Ayane sat in her chambers deep in thought over the events which took place. She wondered where Ryu exactly had gone and who attacked him. The only current enemy of Ryu's was Donovan and his people, did this mean that Donovan resurfaced?

"Ma'am I have an urgent message," said a voice outside her door.

"Enter," she said as she twisted herself towards the door.

A single ninja entered and got down on one knee, "Ma'am, Hayate has been attacked."

"What!?" shouted Ayane as she stood.

"An unknown military group attacked Hayate and his acquaintance at her apartment. Currently, their position is unknown."

"What of the ninja watching them?"

"All but one have been found dead, the one who survived is in critical condition."

"Damn it!" shouted Ayane as she rushed past the ninja. The ninja instinctively followed her.

"This is the work of Donovan, I need to see Helena." said Ayane.

"What will you have me do milady?" said the ninja.

"Yinaro, you are no longer a common ninja of this clan. While I am away, you are the overseer of the Mugen Tenshin until either me or Hayate returns," said Ayane as she turned to face him.

"It is an honor milady," said Yinaro as he fell to one knee.

Ayane nodded and departed, she knew she would not return for a while, if at all. Her first stop would be Helena on the Freedom Survivor.

_I just hope Hayate is ok_

Freedom Survivor

Middle of Sea

5:01pm

"Wow," said Archer as he inhaled on his cigarette.

Helena sat on the sofa while he stood next to the window to enjoy his "much-needed habit".

"Now you know everything," she said casually.

"And these ninja, where are they now?" asked Archer as he moved to her desk and crushed the cigarette in the half full ashtray.

"Unsure, they are deep in the forest of Japan, but why would It matter?" said Helena as she stood and moved to her desk.

"Well, why ask me? They seem like better scouts and could probably find him faster."

"That may be so, but they do not trust me and will not report to me. You however have no past bias with me."

"Right," said Archer as he stared back out the window.

"Of course you will be properly compensated for your service," said Helena.

"This is a favor to a friend, not a job. I will not stand by and allow Eliot's family to be harmed," said Archer offended, "besides, this is not for you. No offense, but I'm not honestly sold on your intentions yet."

"Fair enough, please keep me inform of everything. Let me at least prove to you my intentions,"said Helena with a smile, she thought it admirable of Archer. Many would take the money that she offered. She could tell that Archer was as close to Eliot as Eliot was to him.

"You and Eliot are close," said Helena as she walked around her desk and sat.

"We are," said Archer simply.

"Why is that? Seems to me you both are mostly separate on other sides of the world," said Helena arching her eyebrow.

"He used to study in the states for a while before leaving, we kept in touch with each other ever since he left. You don't have to see someone everyday to remain good friends."

"I suppose so," said Helena, satisfied with the answer.

"Well I will keep you posted, I must get going," said Archer as he walked towards the elevator.

"Good luck Archer," said Helena, Archer turned and gave her a wink, he then disappeared into the elevator out of sight.

Helena stared back down at he empty desk, deep in thought. She felt a bit bad getting Archer involved in this, but she knew she needed all the help she could get in the days to come.

"Ms. Douglas, you have a call from a female who refuses to give her name, she says its urgent." said her small loud speaker on her desk.

"Put her through," said Helena curiously.

The loud speaker beeped before switching the call.

"Who is this?" said Helena.

"Its Ayane," said Ayane in a monotone voice.

"Ayane? Why do you call?" Asked Helena curiously, the ninja's never contacted her.

"We have come across a problem that I need to discuss with you in person, Is there a way for us to meet?"

"I'll have a helicopter pick you up, can you tell me what this is about."

"Donovan, who else would it be?"

"The pilot will meet you at the docks, it might take him a while to get their."

"Keep me informed." with that Ayane hung up. Helena stood up and walked to her window.

_Donovan, what have you done now?_

Unknown Alleyway

Japan

12:00am

A lone man walked briskly through the alley, his clothes were burned and he had cuts on his face and arms, light blood stains were on his collar. In his left hand was a sword placed in its scabbard.

His green eyes were neutral, but few would be able to recognize Ryu Hayabusa's rage. His shop was destroyed and the woman he was supposed to protect was kidnapped by Donovan's men. All he now had was the burnt clothes on his back, his Dragon sword, and a name.

He remembered how he told Hayate that he must never act on emotion, and he fully believed that statement. He also knew that now, all his emotions were fueling his rage. He told himself that it was because he did not like being bested by no man, but he knew the real reason.

"I'll find you Rig, I will find you and I will kill you." whispered the Dragon Ninja to himself.

Author's notes: This one is a bit of a follow-up to the last chapter, I felt like the stories of the other characters in the last chapter were short. I feel this chapter is more centered around the other main characters of this story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, till next time! R R


	4. Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or Ninja Gaiden, they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.

Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I had a lot of family issues as of late that needed to be addressed. Hopefully I can get back on track and get back to writing :D.

* * *

Zack's Helicopter

Middle of Sea

1:02am

"How long till we are there?" said Ayane who sat in the passenger seat of the helicopter.

Zack gave her a tired look, "should be soon."

Ayane began to get annoyed, "what's taking you so long!?"

"I just picked you up in Japan, we were near the shores of America, you know how long of a distance the two are away from each other? Not to mention, its one a clock in the morning and I'm tired so can you please be a bit nicer," said Zack who was equally annoyed.

Ayane looked forward silently, realizing what he said was true, she hated being wrong.

"Here we are," said Zack in a tired voice.

The whole ship came into view fast, lying still on the sea. The helicopter pad lit up in the middle of the ship, signaling Zack to land.

As soon as the helicopter landed, Zack gave a sigh of relief and put his head on the controls. Ayane jumped out the helicopter and began to walk to the double doors. Upon entering she caught sight of two men, instantly recognizing one of them.

"Eliot," she said as she walked towards the two men, both were playing a game of chess. Eliot looked up and gave a large smile.

"Ayane, what brings you here?" said Eliot as he rose and walked over to Ayane.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Ayane as she looked at the other man who walked over as well.

"Ayane, this is my good friend John Archer," said Eliot. Archer extended his hand towards her, she looked at it and back at him.

Archer retracted his hand and gave a solid huff, "I guess I leave you two alone, I'll keep in touch Eliot."

Eliot gave him a nervous laugh and nodded before he departed.

"So Ayane, how have you been?" asked Eliot nervously.

"Fine," she said simply, "look I have to go, I will speak to you later."

Ayane moved past Eliot and rushed to the elevator. Eliot watched her walk away, attempting to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. The elevator beeped and she was gone, he sat back in front of the chess board and waited for her to return.

_Bullocks, what can I say to her to make her pay a little attention to me?_

* * *

The elevator doors opened and Ayane walked in, Helena sat at her desk looking at her.

"What news do you have?" asked Helena as she rose.

"Hayate and Hayabusa are missing, I believe they have been attacked by Donovan's men."

"What proof do you have that this was Donovan?"

Ayane stepped in directly in front of Helena's desk, "my own damn gut!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Helena as she stepped around the desk and stood next to Ayane, showing her no fear.

Ayane took a deep breath and looked at Helena, "that depends, have you learned anything new?"

Helena smiled lightly, "I'd rather not discuss what my informant told me behind his back, why not ask him yourself," said Helena as she pressed the button on her loud-speaker, "Can you send Eliot up please."

Ayane's eyes widened, "What?"

"Eliot is the informant, he gave me a solid lead as to where Donovan was," said Helena as the elevator doors opened and revealed Eliot.

Ayane walked over to Eliot, "what do you know Eliot?"

"I have given you the liberty of telling her," said Helena as she gave him a wink and sat back at her desk.

Eliot nodded and looked at Ayane, he explained everything to her while Helena oversaw it. When he was done, Ayane sat at the sofa.

"So how does your friend tie into this?" asked Ayane as she kept her head nailed to the floor deep in thought.

"I'm hoping he can find him, John is good at finding people," said Eliot confidently.

Ayane nodded, thinking about the information she received.

"Question is what do we do now?" Asked Eliot as he looked at Helena.

"We wait, something will turn up soon." said Helena as she rose from her chair and looked out her window towards the sea.

* * *

Momji Sanctuary

Japan

11:12am

"Master Ryu, what will you do now?" asked Momji who was dressed in a black robe.

Ryu stood with his back to her, checking the Dragon Sword, he was in his standard ninja outfit.

"Thank you for keeping spare equipment for me Momji, I'll be off now," said Hayabusa, ignoring her question.

"Master Ryu, please stop trying to protect me and tell me whats going on!" said Momji as she stood in front of Hayabusa.

"Momji, I've already lost one woman, I cannot lose another," said Hayabusa in a calm tone.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" she said angrily.

"Not at all, but I did not doubt hers either and she is gone now," said Hayabusa as he walked around her and continued out the small hut.

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth master, whether you want me to or not," said Momji.

Hayabusa stopped walking and closed his eyes sucking in a deep breath. He turned back to Momji and looked into her eyes.

"If you insist on helping me, then follow my orders to the letter," said Hayabusa.

"Of course Master Ryu," said Momji with a nod.

"I need you to go to Germany and find Hayate of the Mugen Tenshin Clan. Inform him that MIST has shown itself and has kidnapped Kasumi. To find him, you must locate a woman named Hitomi. Keep me informed on what you find," said Hayabusa.

"Where will you go?"

"I'm going to the Mugen Tenshin clan base, from there, I do not know," said Ryu as he walked out the hut and disappeared.

Momji moved to a large chest in the corner of the hut, she opened it and it revealed her equipment. She grabbed her main weapon, the Heavenly Dragon Naginata, and examined it. She grew excited, it had been a long time since she fought.

She set her sights to the country of Germany, ready for whatever her adventure would carry her.

_So just who is this Hitomi?_

* * *

Union Lofts LA

Downtown Los Angeles

2:10am

"Make yourself at home," said Archer as he took off his coat and shoulder holster with his pistol and walked into the kitchen. Behind him stood Zack scanning the apartment.

Archer's apartment was small, but very nice. The kitchen stood next to the front door in its own room while the living room was farther in. The living room had a black leather couch and a small flat screen television on a stand. The back wall had a sliding glass door which revealed a great view of Downtown LA along with two bookshelf's full of DVDs.

Zack walked over to the book-case and looked at Archer's vast movie collection.

"You some sort of movie buff?" said Zack as he continued to examine the movies.

"Yaa I collect them, gonna probably be worth a fortune some day to the right person," shouted Archer from the kitchen.

Zack nodded and walked over to the sliding window and looked out. Downtown's business district never slept, the streets were still busy with activity. Bright lights covered the buildings in the distance.

"I thought you cops lived in small dank apartments with cases nailed all over the walls and alcohol visible to all" said Zack as he turned back and looked towards the kitchen.

Archer reappeared into the living room with a bottle of something and two glasses, "well here's the alcohol, you drink?"

"Why not, after a day like this a drink sounds good" said Zack as he took a cup from Archer, "what you drinking?"

"Classic whiskey," said Archer as he poured the bronze liquid into each glass.

Zack sipped at his drink and sat on the sofa while Archer moved over towards the slider opening it.

"So, do you mind telling me what Helena wanted with you?" asked Zack curiously.

"She don't keep you in the loop on anything does she?" asked Archer as he took a large gulp of his drink.

"She not really the trustworthy type, probably thinks I can't handle anything more than the advertising side of the company,"

"And your ok with that?"

"Never have been, but not much really bothers me, I like to think she does it to protect me from anything unsafe."

Archer gave him a smirk, he hated people like Helena. Thinking they can protect someone by keeping out the loop. Their enemies always attack the ones that had no idea what was going on, they were never given the chance to prepare for anything, all because they were left out the loop. Next came the police who usually came across such people, unprepared and dead. Their supposed protector crying for them, angry and sad.

"She sent me to locate a guy named Victor Donovan,"

"Why does that guy always come back up? If it's not the ninjas looking for him its somebody else."

"Guess he's just a popular guy, anyway, that's all she pretty much needs me for."

"Why you?"

"Always been good at finding people, its one of my specialties that my buddy Eliot probably told her about."

Zack laughed, "No offense, but that kids very green around the ears."

"Yaa he is definitely a virgin, but he is a good guy," said Archer with a smirk.

A knock at the door caught both men's attention.

"Kinda late for company don't ya think?" said Zack who took another sip.

"Your telling me," said Archer as he walked towards the door.

Before he could get to the door, it busted open revealing two heavily armed men in combat suits. Archer dropped his glass and rolled into his kitchen. One of the men entered the kitchen and attempted to grab Archer. Archer turned and hit the man in his helmet, the mans helmet flew off and he stumbled back into the hall. Archer looked on the counter and saw his firearm still in holster, but his colt 45 would be no match for their armor. The man reentered the kitchen aiming his gun at Archer, Archer quickly grabbed the head of the gun and ripped it from the mans hands, slamming it across the mans face and knocking him out cold.

He examined the weapon, a customized mp5 with a silencer. It was obvious that these guys were the real deal, and it had something to do with his recent meeting with a beautiful french business woman.

Archer was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a crash in his living room, he readied the weapon and joined the fight. Zack was already obviously winning, the armored male was on his knees brutally taking kicks from Zack. The final kick was the finisher that sent the man flying in to the wall, he lied still obviously unconscious.

Zack looked at archer, "guess your popular as well."

"That makes two of us, I never had this kinda of action until I spoke to your partner," shot Archer back.

Archer moved over to the unconscious male and searched him, pockets were empty. He searched around his neck and found dog tags, PFC Ted Walters USMC.

"Great, that might mean we caught the attention of a private military group," said Archer with a light frown.

"What does that mean?" Asked Zack curiously.

"Someone hired mercenaries to come and collect us," said Archer as he moved to the phone on the wall next to the kitchen.

"Looked to me like they were trying to kill us," said Zack as he crossed his arms.

"If they wanted us dead, they would have came in firing. Instead, the other guy lowered his weapon and began chasing me like we were a bunch of fucking kids. This has something to do with this Donovan cat,"

Zack sat back on the couch and nodded silently, he was wide awake now thanks to the attack and also equally annoyed, "What kind of day is this?"

"Hey its Archer, can you send me a couple of black and whites to my address, I had a doozy of a night!" said Archer annoyed into the phone.

Zack smirked at Archer.

_'All this chaos and he still maintains his sense of humor.'_

* * *

Unknown Motel Room

Germany

12:20am

Hayate sat in the small white chair and looked over Hitomi who was in bed. Bandages were around her stomach and she lied asleep and, most importantly, alive.

He could not help but feel that her current condition was his fault. He became to laxed after everything that happened, lowering his guard to everything. All he wanted was to start a family with the woman he loved, but their was always an obstacle which he had to overcome, it would never end.

And so is the way of a ninja, his work never done and always done alone. He was selfish to want to bring her into his life, knowing that his life was dangerous.

Hayate stood up and walked to the door of the room, he needed to leave her while she still had a chance at a normal life. Right as his hand touched the door knob, his mindset completely changed.

'Why should I leave? She loves me and I her. No one said it was going to be easy, but if someone loves someone, they should stand by them!'

He lowered his hand from the door and walked back to the chair. He was tired of running away from what he wanted, he constantly denied himself anything for the constant fear of losing it. All he was doing was losing out on the chance to be happy.

"If Hitomi wants me gone, then she will have to tell me," said Hayate to himself. He was done running.

A knock at the door startled him from his thoughts, he grabbed his sword and moved towards the door.

"Who is it?" said Hayate listening carefully.

"My name is Momji, I come on behalf of Ryu Hayabusa," said the feminine voice.

He couldn't say he knew a Momji, Hayabusa never mentioned such a woman when they spoke. He looked through the peephole, a small framed woman stood outside. She wore a white robe and her hair was in a standard pony tail, A large spear like weapon was on her back.

Hayate knew if she wanted in she could get in, he opened the door, weapon at the ready.

"What do you want?" said Hayate, studying her closely.

"I have come to inform you that MIST has shown itself and has kidnapped Kasumi," she said simply.

"What!" shouted Hayate enraged.

"This is all I have been told, Hayabusa is heading to the Mugen Tenshin Clan base, from there he did not say."

"From there he will go to see Helena," said Hayate deep in thought.

Momji looked passed him and saw Hitomi, as if on instinct she moved passed Hayate and to the side of Hitomi's bed.

Hayate was to absorbed in his thoughts to object and silently closed the door.

"What happened to her?" Said Momji concerned.

"We were attacked at her apartment, she was shot," said Hayate sadly as he moved to the other side of the bed and kneeled, "I removed the bullet, hopefully she will fully recover."

Momji placed her hand on Hitomi's forehead, " she is not running a fever, I think you did a good job."

"Ya well it will be all for nothing if MIST continues to exist, they will continue to hunt us all down," said Hayate angrily.

"We need to get you both back to Japan, she can safely recover within the clan base," said Momji as she stood.

Hayate nodded and thought about everything. He needed to see Helena and end MIST once and for all.

"Can I entrust you to get her to the Mugen Tenshin clan base? I need to go and see Helena Douglas," said Hayate as he stood up.

"Of course," said Momji confidently.

"I really mean it Momji, this woman is very precious to me," said Hayate calmly.

"Don't worry about her, just go and see Hayabusa."

Hayate nodded and looked down at Hitomi before leaving.

_I promise to you Hitomi, I will make sure to punish MIST for what they have done to you._

_I swear it._

* * *

Unknown location

7:00am

Kasumi's eyes popped open and she rose from her bed, she looked around and saw that she was in a bedroom. The room was bright from the sun and it had a nice ambiance. The bed was very large and comfortable, the walls were full of pictures of her and...

Hayabusa stood next to her in regular clothes in several of the pictures. She continued to scan the room until she came across a very shocking picture. Hayabusa and her stood together in wedding attire, she quickly looked down at her hand and saw a large diamond ring.

"What is going on," she said to herself as she began to get out of bed.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the bedroom door open, she made eye contact with Hayabusa who stood there with a smile on his face.

"Good morning sweetheart," said Hayabusa as he walked over to Kasumi and hugged her. Kasumi's face reddened considerably, but she was not prepared for what was next.

Hayabusa pulled back and brought his lips to hers, her eyes went wide as she felt the warmth of his lips against hers. She felt her heartbeat knocking in her chest, but she joined in, kissing him back. It just felt right to her.

They separated and looked at each other, she did not know what was going on, but she did not want it to stop.

"You must be hungry, breakfast is downstairs," said Hayabusa as he held her hand and led her from the room.

They walked through a hallway which led to a large wooden kitchen, two little girls sat at the table.

"Morning Mom!" said both children in unison.

Kasumi couldn't hold back the tears of joy any longer.

"Whats wrong dear?" said Hayabusa as he grabbed her shoulders and looked at her.

"Is this really real?" she said through the tears.

"Of course this is real Kasumi," said Hayabusa, "You are home."

Kasumi smiled wide and hugged Hayabusa tight.

_Please be real_

_Please be real_

* * *

Author's Note: Honestly, if I woke up in Kasumi's situation, I'd probably freak out. "WHAT! I'M MARRIED WITH TWO KIDS!?" lol. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter, see ya later.


	5. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or Ninja Gaiden, they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.

Freedom Survivor

Middle of Ocean

12:12pm

"Ma'am, you have another visitor," said the loud-speaker on Helena's desk.

"Send him in," said Helena as she sipped at a cup of tea.

The doors opened and revealed Hayabusa, he walked in arms crossed.

"Mr. Hayabusa, what brings you here?" said Helena casually.

"I think we both know why I am here, you have already spoken to Ayane," said Hayabusa, maintaining his neutral stare.

"Right, well the matter is being handled," said Helena who took another sip of tea.

"They have taken Kasumi hostage,"

Helena winced lightly upon hearing the news, she was completely shocked by how far ahead of them Donovan was.

"So you saw Donovan do this?"

"Not Donovan, one of his men. Man is named Rig,"

Helena's eyes widened and she looked Hayabusa dead in the eye, "you are certain of this?"

Hayabusa gave a simple nod, obviously analyzing her reaction. She tried to soften her face a bit as she flagged her hand over her long golden hair.

"I thought he was dead?" said Helena.

"Apparently not," said Hayabusa, raising his eyebrow, "why do you seem so shocked by these events?"

"Because she knows the connection between Donovan and this Rig," said a voice from the elevator, Hayabusa calmly turned around while Helena gave another shocked look.

In the elevator stood both Archer and Zack, Zack looked tired while Archer looked angry holding a cup of coffee.

"How did you..." said Helena shocked.

"That does not matter, me and Zack here had a hell of a night, two men attacked us in my apartment," said Archer as he took a sip of coffee.

"What!?" shouted Helena as she stood.

"That's not all, I did some digging around and found out about this Rig character. Seems he is Donovan's son," said Archer.

Hayabusa's face remained neutral, but his mind was full of questions.

"Who is this?" said Hayabusa as he turned back to Helena.

"This is John Archer, he is a LAPD detective," said Helena as she sat back down, "He is also the one that I enlisted for help to find Donovan, and it seems he is focusing on others that are not apart of his mission."

"Why did you not tell me about this Rig character? I know you knew of the connection," said Archer annoyed.

"It was irrelevant, he was supposed to be dead," said Helena firmly.

"Irrelevant!? Next time, let me be the judge of what is relevant or not. This was a vital piece of evidence which should not have been swept under the rug!" shouted Archer.

"He was supposed to be dead!"

"Well then he has a funny way of showing it!"

"Calm yourselves, both of you," said Hayabusa calmly, "we all have a common enemy, arguing would be a waste of time."

Helena's brow furrowed, but she remained silent, giving Archer a scornful look. Archer on the other hand continued sipping his coffee, his attention on Hayabusa and his attire.

"So what now?" asked Helena to the both of them.

"I'm heading back to Downtown, I know a few people who might be able to help me locate this Rig character," said Archer as he headed for the elevator, leaving both Hayabusa, Helena, and a sleeping Zack.

"And you?" asked Helena to Hayabusa.

"I need to see Ayane," said Hayabusa as he disappeared.

Helena huffed in a deep breath and looked down into her now lukewarm tea. She kept trying to keep her mind focus, but it kept coming back to Archer and his rudeness.

'how dare he speak to me in such a way?' she thought as she picked up the tea glass and saw her reflection in the golden tea water. She lightly smiled at herself and took a large gulp of tea.

_I guess he is a bit cute_

* * *

Ayane stood on the deck of the ship looking towards the ocean, her mind was filled with thoughts. She tried to remain focused on the main objective, but she kept on thinking about Hayate. The scouts that she had sent to watch him were killed and the second batch of scouts she sent were unable to find Hayate or Hitomi.

'Where are you Hayate?' she thought to herself.

"Ayane, are you ok?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned and saw Eliot walking beside her, concern all over his face.

"I'm fine," she said as she turned back to the ocean.

"You don't look fine, in fact you looked worried," said Eliot.

"I said I'm fine," said Ayane annoyed.

Eliot faced hardened, he was tired of her attitude.

"Ayane, why do you push me away so much," asked Eliot trying to remain calm.

"Because I do not need your pity or help, I can do it myself!" she said before running off.

"Ayane!" shouted Eliot as he watched her leave, "damn it."

Eliot leaned over the rail and looked into the ocean, angered at everything.

"Women," said a voice behind him, he turned and saw Archer leaning on the wall, a lit cigarette in his mouth, " can't live with em, can't shoot em."

"Why would I want to shoot them?" asked Eliot seriously, causing Archer to roll his eyes.

"Cmon Eliot, you get any greener and I might want to smoke ya," said Archer with a laugh as he leaned on the railing next to Eliot.

"What?"

"Nevermind man, bad joke. Seems like you are having problems with the lady."

"I just don't get it, I try to be nice and understanding but she won't open up to me."

"Ya, that works for most women I guess," said Archer has he inhaled hard on his cigarette and exhaled, "but sometimes, a woman does not want that kind of attention."

"What do you mean?" asked Eliot genuinely interested.

"Think about her character, is she kind-hearted and sweet or is she stubborn and independent?"

"Stubborn and independent I guess,"

"Well then there is the problem, you are never gonna win her over by being all over her. Do your thing and let her do hers, during the course of this mission you guys will have plenty of time to see one another."

"So your saying to not do anything? Wouldn't she think then I'm not interested?"

"Trust me buddy, the way she looks body wise has probably gotten her more attention than she ever wanted. I get this feeling she wants a man to look after himself more than her. Show her that you are independent and not just trying to get brownie points from her."

Eliot looked back into the ocean and thought on what was said. Archer took one last hit from his cigarette before tossing it into the sea.

"If you know so much about women, why don't you have a girlfriend?" asked Eliot.

"Take a look at me Eliot, you place me next to any of these dudes that I have seen on this ship and you're gonna notice the difference."

"What?"

"I'm fucking ugly Eliot, I'm also stubborn and absorbed in my work. I mean I have been working on various cases even on my down time. You think any woman is going to put up with that?"

"What about Gina, you and her always hit it off in school,"

Archer's once happy face turned completely serious, Eliot noticed immediately, "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing man, just remember what I said. Independence not pity," with that, Archer walked away quickly.

'what was that about?' thought Eliot briefly before thinking about what was said. He wanted Ayane to see him as a man, so he needed to show he was one.

_But how do I do that?_

* * *

Ayane went to the front of the ship and looked back out to the ocean, her mind was full of questions.

"Ayane," said a voice she instantly recognized, she spun around and looked at Hayabusa who stood there with his arms crossed.

"Master Ryu, I knew you were not dead!" said Ayane confidently.

"Any news of Hayate?" asked Hayabusa calmly.

"No sir, I sent scouts to find him."

"I sent someone as well, I'm sure he is ok." Said Hayabusa remaining neutral.

"Did you speak to Helena?"

"Yes, seems she hired someone to help find Donovan, a man named John Archer."

"I don't know what you think of him, but I do not trust him. All we know he could be working with Donovan."

"I don't sense that, he has already uncovered a pretty good piece of information. A piece of information that Helena knew and did not mention. If anyone is to not be trusted, its her."

"What information?"

"Seems Rig is Donovan's son,"

"What!?" shouted Ayane loudly.

"Indeed, we need to tread carefully, we do not know who to trust in this quite yet," said Hayabusa.

Ayane nodded and looked down, "what should we do next?"

"We need remain here for a while, see what else unfolds with Helena and this Detective. Also, Hayate if informed, could be heading this way as well."

Ayane nodded again and looked back towards the ocean,

_Get here soon Hayate_

* * *

Unknown place

7:30am

Kasumi stared at the large plate of food in front of her, three pieces of bacon and sausage with scrambled eggs and toast covering hash browns. A tall glass of orange juice stood on the side.

She looked up and saw that Both children were eating contently, not noticing her stares. She then looked at Ryu who was getting his plate together and sitting down to eat as well.

"Whats wrong mommy?" said the one of the girls with a frown. She had long brown hair with large brown eyes. Her face was slender and smooth, but she was also very young.

"Nothing at all," she said calmly smiling.

"You haven't touched your food, are you sure your ok?" asked Hayabusa, genuine concern on his face. Something Kasumi was not used to seeing at all.

"Really I'm fine," she said as she began eating her food, Hayabusa smiled and began eating as well.

"So mom, can you braid my hair today?" asked the other girl, this one favored Kasumi heavily. She had long Auburn hair like her and an almost similar face. The only difference was her eye color, which was green.

"Sure," said Kasumi with a smile, "How do you want it braided?"

"Just like yours!" she said happily.

Kasumi grabbed her hair and smiled, "after breakfast then."

"I need to get to the shop and open up, oh and Hayate called and said he was coming over to visit today," said Hayabusa.

Kasumi's face shifted slightly, thankfully no one noticed. She was still not used to being on good terms with her brother. She was still a runaway ninja after all and none of the events that happened within the M.I.S.T facility could change that.

Then again, she still did not know what was going on or where she was. Was this heaven? Or was it just a dream? She did not like the idea of it being a dream.

"That's good to hear, it would be nice to have him over."

"Expect Ayane to show as well, she has talked about wanting to see her nieces,"

Kasumi nodded, trying to keep her face straight.

Hayabusa took one large gulp of orange juice before rising up, "well I'm off then."

He walked to the two girls and gave them kisses on their foreheads then her circled around and gave Kasumi a kiss on her lips, she felt still tingly whenever their lips made contact.

He left and she was left with her two daughters, daughters that she did not even know. She looked around the kitchen and saw a drawing on the refrigerator. It was a stick figure drawing of their family, two larger stick figures stood on the left while the smaller ones stood on the right. The most pivotal information was the names on the bottom of the girls.

Kasumi rose from her seat and walked to the drawing, the stick figure with brown hair was Atsuko and the auburn colored hair was named Kiyoko.

"So Kiyoko, are you ready for your hair to be braided?" asked Kasumi, hoping to be right.

"Yes mom I'm ready," said Kiyoko as she stood up and walked with Kasumi.

They entered the living room and Kasumi looked around. The furniture was comfortable looking, a brown sofa and love seat with a recliner, wood floors and various pictures covering the walls and shelves. Across from the sofa was a flat screen television set.

Kasumi sat on the couch while Kiyoko sat on the floor in front of her. Kasumi placed her hands on her daughter's hair, feeling the silkiness. Light tears formed in her eye as she continued to feel Kiyoko's hair.

Kasumi remembered when she was younger and her mother would do her hair. She always wanted to have her own children to bond with just as her mother bonded with her. Now she had that chance, she was not going to lose it.

"You hair is lovely Kiyoko, I'm glad you want me to braid it," said Kasumi happily.

"Of course mom, I love when you braid my hair," said Kiyoko.

Kasumi began preparing her hair for the braid, immersed in her work. A nock at the door broke her concentration.

"I'll get it," shouted Atsuko from the kitchen.

Kasumi panicked and jumped up.

"Mom whats wrong?" asked Kiyoko worried.

"Atsuko stop!" shouted Kasumi to Atsuko who was already at the door. Kasumi rushed over to Atsuko trying to maintain a smile, "sorry sweetheart, let me see who it is."

Kasumi looked out the window next to the door and saw Hayate and Ayane at the door waiting. They were not in ninja attire, but instead in regular clothes. Ayane wore a blue summer dress with white sandles while Hayate wore a brown jacket with a white undershirt, blue jeans, and black boots. They looked normal enough, she slowly unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey Kasumi," said Hayate with a smile, Ayane's smiled at Kasumi wide.

"Hello brother," said Kasumi nervously. She moved to the side and allowed them in. Atsuko rushed over to Ayane and gave her a big hug.

"Wow you are getting so big!" said Ayane as she hugged the little girl, "what are you feeding her Kasumi to make her grow so much!"

Kasumi just smiled and looked back at Hayate.

"You look good brother," said Kasumi calmly.

"Jeez Kasumi, you act like you haven't seen me in ages," said Hayate with a laugh.

Kasumi returned the laugh with a heart felt one. She was finally at ease and happy to see everyone.

_She was home_

* * *

"You think she realizes anything? I mean I tried to make it as homey as possible but I only know American homey, not Japanese. Do you think she is aware she is in an illusion?" asked a man in a white lab coat and glasses.

"Oh she knows, she knows but she does not care. We got her right where we want her." said another man who was not in a lab coat, but instead was in a sleeveless shirt exposing his many tattoos.

The men stood in a large room with several computers hooked into a large tube. Inside the large tube was Kasumi immersed in green liquid. She was naked and in a sleep like state, several wires were connected to her body monitoring her vitals.

"This is pure genius Rig, induce them into a dreamlike state that we control." said the scientist excitedly.

"Yep, give them what they want in the dream and they will remain docile as we perform are test. After all, if it looks and feels real, it must be. I love how simple humans minds work." said Rig confidently, "all the rest of them will come and then we will put them in the same state."

"What about this John Archer, Douglas hired him to find us."

"They are still looking for my father, they have no idea that its me pulling the strings, besides, dad will still be working on the rest of the clones and base them on the information we can get from all the rest of the fighters of DOA. This John Archer is nothing to worry about."

"How will we find the others?"

"Due time Harold, all in due time."

* * *

Freedom Survivor

Front deck

6:37 pm

White feathers appeared suddenly all around the deck of the ship, from the feathers appeared Hayate. He stood straight and looked towards Helena's office area.

He did not want to ever return to this ship, his business with Helena was strictly the destruction of Victor Donovan. Yet he knew that anyone involved with her would be automatically involved in much more.

And yet his thoughts lingered back to an injured Hitomi who was harmed by Donovan's men. He vowed to himself before he left her side that he would destroy Donovan and anyone involved with him.

As soon as he hit the deck of Helena's ship, he sealed his oath to Hitomi and would not turn back.

"There you are," said a voice which came from his side, it was Hayabusa.

"Its been a while Ryu, how is everything," said Hayate as he turned to Hayabusa.

"Not good, Donovan is up to his old tricks. He has destroyed my curio shop and kidnapped Kasumi,"

"What! How?"

"There is much to speak on, but I am sure you want to first speak to Helena."

Hayate nodded and looked back at Helena's office.

_I'm going to kill you Donovan if its the last thing I do_

* * *

Helena sipped at her tea contently as she stared at the file on her table. She tried to be as respectful as she could when in came to any of her employees by respecting their personal lives, but he was interesting to her.

She placed her tea on the desk and picked up the file examining the front cover. A simple yellow with no words, but along the side was a name in bold.

_**Johnathan Wells Archer**_

* * *

Well that took a while to update, had to get the first of the year started off right by getting my school assignments done. Hope you enjoy this chapter, see ya next time!


	6. Not Afraid

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or Ninja Gaiden, they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.

* * *

Mugen Tenshin Clan Base

Front gates

2:45am

"I have come bearing news from Hayate," said Momji as she stood at the front gates of the Mugen Tenshin Clan Base, two armored men stood in front of the gates, ready to fight if needed.

"Please it is urgent, I am from the Haybusa Clan," said Momji calmly.

"Let us see the clan seal," said one of the armored men.

Momji pulled from her arm guards a piece of cloth which bore the clan seal, upon seeing it both men nodded and let her inside. Momji ran through the village to the main building, she entered saw several men sitting around a table.

"Excuse me, who is in charge?" Asked Momji as she bowed deeply.

"I am, what brings you here Momji?" asked the man sitting in the center.

Momji's head lifted curiously and she looked at the man in charge instantly recognizing him. The man was young, but he was wise and kind. His hair was in a pony tail and his brown eyes were mellow showing his wisdom.

"Yinaro, its been so long," said Momji happily.

"Indeed it has, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit," asked Yinaro

"I have news from Hayate, he is going to see Helena Douglas. I have also been instructed to bring a female here for treatment."

"Then bring her here immediately, what wounds has she suffered?"

"Its a gunshot wound in the stomach. She is stable but unconscious. She is at the Hayabusa Clan Base."

Yinaro looked at the man next to him and nodded, the man bowed and left obviously heading to the Hayabusa Clan Base.

"Sit Momji, we have much to discuss," said Yinaro as he motioned her to the empty spot.

"Indeed we do," said Momji as she fill the empty seat.

_Indeed we do_

* * *

Downtown LA

Los Angeles precinct

7:22am

"Vacation time? You? Never thought I'd hear ya request time off." said a large man in a white collard shirt and Grey tie. He had dark skin and short back hair as well as completely shaven. He sat in an office which had a desk and several pictures and plaques on the walls. On the desk was a name card, Captain Wesley L. Grant it read.

"What? Guy can't take a vacation?" said Archer as he put his arms in the air.

"No that's fine, take all the time you need, but why do I get the feeling this has something to do with the attack at your apartment?" said Grant.

"Sir they obviously got my apartment mixed up with some other asshole," said Archer.

"So why did they stay and fight?"

"Well it wasn't like they were going to just say sorry and creep out like nothing happened."

"Cute Archer, look you can have your vacation, but no investigating shit while your on it. Go have a cocktail and kick your feet up." said Grant as he lit a cigarette.

"Cocktail and feet up, got it. I'm gonna go do that right now." said Archer as he jumped up and walked towards the door.

"I mean it Archer, I find out you're doing anything other than that, then you are going to be on a long ass vacation."

"I know capt, I know."

With that, Archer left the office. He looked around and saw several desks with various detectives doing their investigations and questioning suspects. Archer walked through trying to leave before anyone noticed.

"Hey Archer, when you ever gonna check in, I forgot that you were a cop!" said a large man with a goatee and a balding.

"I walk a beat Lewis and looking at your gut it looks like that would do you some good as well," shot Archer back.

"Kiss my ass," shouted Lewis as Archer left.

Archer headed downstairs and out the building. He needed to have more time on the investigation without worrying about his job.

At the front of the precinct, his cell phone began ringing. He picked up the phone and placed it against his ear.

"Archer," he said simply.

"John, its Eliot."

"Whats up Eliot?"

"Remember that advice you gave me before you left the ship?"

"Yaa?"

"Well I have decided to take your advice and do something about it, which leads me to what I was going to ask you."

"Ok what?"

"I want to come with you and help find Donovan,"

"You wanna what!?"

"You heard me John, please let me come with you."

"I thought they needed you on the ship?" said Archer attempting to find an excuse.

"I'm not doing anything here that requires me to stay, I'm just hanging around when I can be doing something. I know that would show Ayane that I am independent!" said Eliot confidently.

"Eliot I don't think..."

"Please John, don't make me beg,"

Archer would never let a friend beg him for anything like this, he knew his friend was dead serious about this. Who was he to stand in his way.

"This ain't a game Eliot, real guns, real bullets. We may both die at the end of this."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"Then I will see you at the docks. Call me when you leave there."

"Thank you John, I will see you soon."

Archer hung up the phone and huffed. He hated company when he worked, especially inexperienced company. Eliot was a good fighter, trained by one of the best fighters he knew, Gen Fu.

Archer met Gen Fu around the same time Eliot did. Gen Fu came to the states when him and Eliot were still in school, he then said that Eliot would be his apprentice and that he was to leave with him in a months time.

During that month, Gen Fu stayed in the states. Eliot and Archer learned much from him, but Eliot learned more. Gen Fu offered to also train Archer, but Archer was already set on joining the military instead. That's when he and Eliot separated, talking on two different lives.

Archer often wondered how is life would have changed if he ended up going with Eliot and Gen Fu, but he knew that it was at the time not going to happen.

So Archer and Elliot were separated, living two different lives, one of war the other of peace. Something that Eliot never learned was how the world was. He was naive of the ways of the world, only focused on his fighting and studies.

Gen Fu was not only a master of fighting, but also a master of life. He knew what deception and dishonor was, having witnessed it in his youth. These things he knew could not be taught, but instead must be experienced.

Archer experienced the same things and knew what they felt like, maybe he needed to show his friend the world so that he could better understand it.

Archer closed his eyes and thought on his past, his friendship with Eliot, the joining of the military, the murder of his...

Archer eyes opened again as he shook the thoughts from his head. No need to open old wounds he thought. His stomach lightly gurgled, signaling a new urge.

_A hot dog sure sounds good about now..._

* * *

Freedom Survivor

Helena's Office

8:12am

Helena opened the file and examined the contents, inside was a military record and a police record. The military record was mostly blacked out, bits and pieces remained of the small file. Something that caught her eye was another name which she knew, Bayman. It appeared him and Archer worked together. No further information was seen.

She next examined his police record, several arrest and cases solved. Turned down a promotion to join the FBI's Intelligence branch. More information about his job which was impressive, but not interesting.

The file had nothing of interest, but Bayman might know more. But Bayman would be hard to find and he usually only came to her when something goes wrong.

'Wonder why he is not here.' she thought as she placed all the files back into the folder and into her desk.

"Ma'am, you have another visitor." said her loud-speaker.

"Send them in," she said as she looked at the elevator hoping it was Bayman. Instead, the elevator doors opened and revealed Hayate.

"Hayate, I believe you are here for Donovan as well?" said Helena cutting to the chase, these long drawn out conversations began to bore her.

"Yes I am, and I need you to lead me to him," said Hayate.

"Currently I have no information, but I remain hopeful," said Helena curtly.

"Hayabusa tells me that Rig is Donovan's son, do we have any idea where he is?"

"No, else I would send someone to him,"

"keep me informed," with that, Hayate began to leave.

"Has he done something to you as well?" said Helena stopping him in his tracks. He took in a deep breath and turned to her.

"He has harmed the woman who I love, for that he will die."

Hayate continued towards the elevator and left, Helena looked down into her desk and began to think.

Every ninja that she saw had a reason to want Donovan dead and would do anything to achieve their goal. She had every soldier she would ever need to kill Donovan, but she wondered if it would be enough.

Time will tell she supposed, but for now she needed to talk to Bayman and enlist for his help.

Her loud-speaker on her desk buzzed, "ma'am, Eliot is here to see you."

"Send him in," she said as the elevators opened and revealed Eliot.

"Eliot, what can I do for you?"

"I need a helicopter to take me to the docks in California,"

"Why?" said Helena slightly shocked.

"I have decided to make myself useful and help in locating Donovan, I'm joining John in California."

"And you have spoken to him about this?" said Helena worried.

"I have, I will keep in contact with you as I find information," said Eliot with a smile.

"I appreciate that and wish you luck," said Helena with a light smile, "one more thing, how goes it with Ayane?"

Eliot's smile turned to a frown, "not good, she does not want anything to do with me. She is more interested in stopping Donovan."

"Well Eliot, you picked an interesting person to fall in love with. I'm sure in time she will reciprocate your feelings, just give her time," said Helena sincerely.

"Thank you Helena, I hope so," said Eliot happily.

"I will call Zack to take you to the docks, be careful," said Helena.

"I will," Eliot said as he left her office.

Helena walked to her window and looked towards the sea. She really hoped that Eliot would be ok, he was not exactly like the others. He was pure and she hoped nothing would change that.

_Take care of him Archer, you be sure to take care of him._

* * *

Eliot walked on the deck of the ship and saw Zack smiling near the helipad, he smiled back and began to walk towards him.

"Where are you going?"

Eliot turned towards the voice and saw Ayane standing next to Hayate.

"I'm going to California, I'm going to find Donovan." said Eliot simply.

"That's insane! This is not a game Eliot!" shouted Ayane as she walked over and stood in front of Eliot.

"Please Eliot, reconsider what you are thinking of doing." said Hayate Calmly from behind Ayane.

"I know it may seem crazy, but I am not just going to stay here and not do anything. Death is not something I fear, becoming useless is!" said Eliot confidently. Ayane's face lightly softened while Hayate smiled.

"Farewell to you both, I hope to see you again." Eliot bowed and began walking to the helicopter leaving Ayane and Hayate.

"He is going to get himself killed, does he have any idea what he is dealing with?" said Ayane annoyed.

"He shows courage and confidence, something that every man should aspire to have. Fear of death is foolishness. Maybe he has come to understand that now." said Hayate as he turned and walked away.

Ayane stood quiet, still angry about what he was going to do. She didn't understand why it angered her so, but it did.

_Why do I care, its his decision...his decision to die!_

* * *

Red Dragon's Club

China

8:34pm

The bar was full of activity, crowds of people from various background mingled and danced. Among the happy crowd stood one who monitored them, face of stone.

Most women found him physical attractive, often passing him winks and seductive smiles, but if anyone knew Jann Lee, they knew that he was not interested. His only interest was winning and becoming the greatest fighter ever known.

For now he stood against the wall and watched the crowds of people. His employer paid him well to keep fights outside the bar, and he intended to keep it that way.

"Hey Jann! Lin wants to see you in back," said the bartender which was in the large gold trimmed bar next to Jann Lee. Jann nodded and began to walk to the back.

Behind the bar was a gold door which was for authorized personnel only or whoever Lin decided was authorized. Jann opened the door and headed in, analyzing the long hall. Their were several doors leading to various places, Lin's was upstairs.

Jann walked through keeping his head straight, he knew this is where the private parties were also held. Jann could hear the obvious sounds of sex and laughter from several of the rooms he passed. A night of fun in this bar usually involved heavily intoxicated girls and tabletop drugs. Usually only after hours business men or mobsters could afford such a pleasure and only the prettiest girls were allowed to enjoy it as well.

All in all, Jann did not complain, partly because it was none of his business, but mostly because they were the reason he had a job.

Jann climbed the large flight of stairs and saw a single door being guarded by another bouncer. He nodded at Jann and moved aside, Jann entered and faced his boss.

Lin was in his late 40s, but lived like he was in his 20s. He had a love for young beautiful women and various drugs. His club generated a high revenue and it continued to fund his hobbies.

Lin had three girls in the room with him, in the center was a table full of his second "hobby". The girls looked at Jann Lee and smiled, finding him more attractive than the man who payed for their services.

"Jann good of you to come!" said Lin as he threw up both of his arms and motioned for him to sit.

"I'll stand," said Jann as he crossed his arms.

Lin laughed and put his arm around the female on his left, she was a young dark haired female. Extremely attractive, but yet all the women in Lin's company were.

"Jann, I need you to escort a client of mine to me, he will be here in an hour."

"Who is the client?" asked Jann.

"Oh I forget his name now, just wait outside in about an hour. I'm sure he will come to you," said Lin as he smelled the female next to him, she tried to look happy, but Jann knew she was disgusted.

Jann nodded in response.

"Now get going, I got three women who I need to teach a few things."said Lin as he kissed the girl on her cheek, his tongue grazing her perfect skin. Her eyes twitch slightly as she tried to enjoy his attention.

Jann nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He gave a nod to the other bouncer and descended down the stairs back into the crowd.

Jann continued to walk around the club, watching everyone and minding the time. After about an hour he headed outside and waited.

He saw various people come and go, none were of interest until the long limousine parked in the front of the club. The driver who wore a standard suit and tie quickly moved to the rear of the vehicle and opened the door. A smooth white leg in a black stiletto hit the curb, the driver held out his hand and a perfectly manicured hand grabbed it, he pulled her up and it revealed a familiar face to Jann.

'Christie' Jann thought as he continued to watch.

Christie moved to the side and another person got out of the limo. This man had a strong stature to him, but his face was covered with a silver mask, he wore a black suit. The female next to him wore a black dress which had a long slit on its side. Her thigh peaked out as she walked, which made most men drool, they walked over to Jann Lee.

"If it isn't Jann Lee, the winner of the 5th DOA tournament," said Christie seductively, "your quite a big and strong man."

"You here to see Lin?" said Jann in a monotone voice.

"He is," said Christie as she got extremely close to Jann, "but I am not."

"Christie, we have an appointment," said the masked man annoyed.

Christie gave Jann a wink, "business before pleasure love."

Jann turned and walked inside, "follow me."

Jann walked them through the club and towards the back door and upstairs to Lin's office. The bouncer which continued to guard his door gave Jann a look as he noticed both Christie and the masked man. Jann gave him a reassuring nod causing the bouncer to stand aside.

Jann entered first and saw that the three women he had with him earlier were sleeping on his couch naked. Lin himself was wearing only underwear and smoking a cigarette.

"What do you want!" shouted Lin angrily, Jann was used to these mood swings his boss always went through. One moment he was happy, the next he was a completely different person. Hopefully he was happy when the girls awoken, it was never a good thing otherwise.

"Your visitors are here," said Jann simply.

"Well send them in!" shouted Lin again as he threw his cigarette on the floor.

Jann opened the door and the Christie along with masked man entered.

"What do you want!" shouted Lin.

"Have you forgotten are meeting?" said the masked man calmly, "or do you make it a habit to greet your guest in your undergarments?"

"What!? Who are you!?" shouted Lin angrily.

"My name is Victor Donovan," said the masked man calmly yet again. Lin's face went from angry to shocked, Jann recognized the change immediately, he was back to being happy. Jann still wondered what was going on and why Christie was here. One thing was definitely for certain.

_Why does this Victor Donovan sound familiar?_

* * *

Mugen Tenshin Clan Base

Japan

9:45pm

Momji stood over Hitomi wiping her forehead with a warm cloth. Momji redid Hitomi's bandages and bathed her. She was dead set on keeping Hitomi well, Hitomi regained consciousness about a few hours before and was in a slight panic, she was now resting.

"How is she ?" said a voice behind her. She turned and saw Hayate in the door.

"She has regained consciousness, she asked for you in her wake." said Momji.

Hayate lightly smiled and moved to Hitomi's side. Momji smiled lightly at the scene, "I will give you two some privacy."

Momji walked out the room, leaving Hayate and a sleeping Hitomi to themselves. He stroked her hair taking in the feel of its softness. She stirred lightly, but did not wake.

Hayate thought about everything that happened, he knew that Hitomi would be in danger as long as he stayed with her. Before he wanted to walk away, but now he needed to find a way to protect her. He refused to leave her side ever again.

He stood and left the room, deciding to let her sleep. He walked outside and stared at the moon, deep in thought.

"She's gonna get hurt Hayate," said a voice which Hayate instantly recognized. Hayabusa walked from the shadows and stood next to Hayate looking at the moon as well.

"I will protect her, I'm not going to leave her side again," said Hayate determined. Hayabusa knew the tone, nothing would change Hayate's mind.

"It's difficult for people like us to have relationships with others, are work usually has us cutting down people rather than loving them. For what its worth Hayate, I hope you can keep her safe and love her."

"Thank you Ryu, I hope so too."

They stood silently for a moment, taking in the stars. A new thought inhabited Hayate's mind.

"What do you think about everything that is happening?" asked Hayate.

"I can't say anything yet, we need Helena's resources to find Donovan and Rig. That unfortunately means we have to work with her." said Hayabusa.

"What do you think has become of Kasumi?"

Hayabusa felt his anger flare up briefly, the situation with Kasumi still angered him. He didn't have an answer for Hayate, other than his anger on the situation.

His silence answered Hayate's question, "they captured her for a reason, we just need to know why."

"She was injured when I first saw her, she said the person was extremely fast. Next Rig appears, but it couldn't have been him."

"Lets go back to your shop and search the area around their, we might come up with something."

Hayabusa nodded and they were off, thoughts of Kasumi continued to flash through Hayabusa's mind.

_We will find you Kasumi, I swear._

* * *

Authors note: Schools getting pretty hard, but I still want to finish this story. Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter and hope you like this one. Please read and review, gotta know if this is going in a good direction or if I got to reroute the course.


	7. To Harm a Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or Ninja Gaiden, they belong to Tecmo and Team Ninja.

Docks

Los Angeles

11:26am

"Thanks Zack for the ride," said Eliot as he slung his backpack on his shoulder.

"Take care of yourself kid, tell Archer I said whats up," said Zack.

"I will, you take care as well," with that, Zack took off leaving Eliot on the dock. Eliot looked around the area. Several building were lined up along the docking areas. He saw several people working around the area, but not near him. No one actually paid him any attention, opting to instead focus on their own work.

"I'd grow grey hairs faster than you can drive," shouted a voice from behind Eliot, he turned and saw Archer leaning against the wall of the building nearest to him. He had black sunglasses on and a Styrofoam cup, Eliot assumed it was coffee.

"Sorry about that John," said Eliot as he placed his hand behind his head and began rubbing it.

"Don't worry about it, we got a lot of work to do so lets worry about that," said Archer as he began walking towards the dock buildings. The dock was had several building lined up along a main street. Several people could be seen working around the dock paying not attention to Eliot or Archer. Archer began walking between the buildings and heading to the main streets.

"So where we headed?" asked Eliot curiously.

"We are heading over to the library, need to check out some archives." said Archer as he walked over to a small vehicle.

"Your car? You have a car?" asked Eliot surprised.

"This is not just a car Eliot, this is a KIA with a bad ass red paint job. Sure there might be a dent or two and I might be missing a bumper and hell I might have pissed off a few skateboarders and they decided to scratch the paint off the doors, but it's still not just a car, it is a piece of shit." said Archer smoothly, "I hate driving but I know that to do all the work we need to do in a fashionable time frame, we are gonna need some wheels."

"Does it run?" asked Eliot with a smirk.

"When it wants to, just needs that special touch, get in smart ass." said Archer with a laugh as he walked around and jumped into the driver seat, Eliot opened up the passenger door and sat inside taking a look around. Although the outside looked pretty beat up, the inside was clean and well maintained.

"What a difference inside," said Eliot impressed.

"I'm not a slob Eliot, A mans castle can look like shit on the outside, but be fit for a king on the inside. Besides, I'm no fan of roaches."

Eliot gave out a laugh and they were off.

* * *

Ayane stood atop one of the dock buildings watching Archer drive away. She looked highly annoyed, but did not know why.

_'What am I doing!? Why am I following him as if I care?'_

She began jumping between building keeping up with the vehicle.

_'He made his decision, he should have stayed on the ship with Helena. All men are the same, think they can do anything'_

She jumped over a billboard and landed in a tree, Archer was stopped at a stop light. She sighed to herself, deep down she knew why she was so annoyed.

_'How am I supposed to protect you if you go out and try to get yourself killed'_

She shook the thought from her mind and refocused on the goal. Her mission was to gather Intel on Donovan, following this Detective and seeing what he can come up with would not hurt.

_'Keep in focus Ayane, you can do this'_

Archer began moving again and Ayane took off.

* * *

Streets of Japan

Japan

9:12pm

Ryu Hayabusa was a man who liked to know his enemy, and when he did not, he would learn more about him or her. The problem arose when information for that enemy was near impossible to find.

Hayabusa walked around Japan and question various shops and venues trying to get information on Rig or Kasumi. He figured someone might have seen Kasumi and Rig while she tried to get to his shop. What he was able to find was random bouts of information of people seeing Rig ion different locations. It angered Ryu to no end, he felt lost and utterly hopeless. Eventually he made his way back to the rubble which was once his shop.

He saw that the yellow crime scene tape was still around the site, the rubble stood peaceful and untouched. Ryu stared at it thinking about anything which would possibly be relevant. Then it dawned on him, he realized that their might be one person who may know more about every.

Miyako was head od DOATEC Japan and seen working with Donovan on the M.I.S.T project. Finding her may prove a bit easier than locating Rig or Kasumi and may even be more beneficial.

Hayabusa took off, it was a long shot, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

Hayate stood in front of a Geisha house within the city, the same geisha house which was owned by Miyako, Kokoro's mother. The house was nicely constructed, with nice green lawns and sturdy architecture. A large gate stood around the building to prohibit access. At the entrance of the gate was a call box which Hayate already used.

He remembered hearing of Miyako and her possible involvement with M.I.S.T. Which prompted him to seek her out. She could tell him more about the facility. Part of him felt this would be a waste considering that she was probably working for them, but he needed to find his sister and keep Hitomi safe, anything was better than nothing.

A woman in a white robe came down from the home and to the gate. "Miyako has said you may come in."

Hayate followed the woman inside and down the hall to the main room where Miyako was. The Tatami door slid open and revealed Miyako sitting comfortably watching Hayate. Hayate entered and she motioned him to sit on the mat. Hayate sat and watched her as well.

"Hayate, the leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan?" Asked Miyako elegantly.

"Yes, and you are the head of DOATEC Japan?" said Hayate calmly, studying her face.

She smiled and nodded.

"You are also working for Donovan?" said Hayate sticking to the point.

Miyako's smile disappeared and stern look replaced it, "I am under no employ to that man!"

"Then what are you exactly to him, I have heard that you are involved with him in some way." said Hayate trying to keep the pressure on her.

"You are mistaken, I will now ask you to leave!" she said Angrily as she stood up and walked the door. Hayate stood up and blocked her, mentally cursing himself for his forwardness.

"I apologize, I just wanted to know more about his project and where I could find him." said Hayate calmly.

Miyako's face softened lightly, "why would I know anything?"

"Because if you don't, I'm afraid I will never find my sister and keep my love safe."

Miyako studied Hayate's eyes closely, looking for any sign of deception, but found none. She sat back down and motioned for him to do the same.

"What would you like to know?" she asked with a smile.

* * *

Downtown Library

California

12:23pm

"This library is pretty impressive," said Eliot as he sat in a chair and looked around. They were both in the archive area of the library, a pretty large area with many articles of past news. Archer had several files in front of him on a table that he was looking through.

"Wish the rest of the city was," said Archer as he looked at a newspaper clip.

"Are you serious, these buildings are amazing! They are so high up!" said Eliot excitedly.

"The crime levels are also high up, people can bring down any area."

"I suppose so, but that does not mean a place can't still be amazing,"

Archer shook his head lightly burying himself deeper into the newspaper. It was then that he found some relevant information.

"FBI handled the investigation of the Tri Tower incident. No official report was ever released, but it was said that their was an equipment malfunction which caused many vehicles and the building to explode." said Archer with a grin.

"That's what they said?" asked Eliot with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yep, that sounds like a FBI cover up to me, but what are they covering up?" asked Archer as he continued to look through the files. Eliot looked into the sky and tried to think as well, he started feeling useless again and wanted to be helpful then it dawned on him.

"Ya know, we know that Donovan engineered weapons. Maybe he was selling them to the military."

It was not often when Archer was impressed with someone and this was that time, such a simple idea which he should have thought of. He stood up with a smile on his face.

"You'd make one hell of a detective Eliot, good job," said Archer as he patted Eliot on the shoulder and walked out.

Eliot felt the welt of pride in his stomach and quickly followed behind.

_Guess I'm not all that useless after all_

* * *

Geisha House

Japan

10:02 pm

"Victor Donovan is a brilliant man, and that's the problem, he wants to create the perfect weapon," said Miyako as she picked up a small cup of tea and drank.

"For money?" asked Hayate.

"No, its more than that for Donovan. This has more to do with his ego and less to do with money. He wants to be known as the best weapon creator ever and will stop at nothing to complete that goal. Everything which has transpired is a means for him to reach that goal." said Miyako.

"I need to stop him, he is winning this fight and I feel like there is nothing we can do," said Hayate angrily.

"The only way to stop him is to know his next move, and that might be preservation. He will try to eliminate whoever he deems a threat, when I last spoke to him, that threat was Ryu Hayabusa and from what I gather, he already dealt with that threat."

"Hayabusa is far from dead. After the attack, the only thing they have done now is anger him," said Hayate, thinking it wise to let the information of Hayabusa's life be known. He studied Miyako as close as he could, but could not find any sign of malice or shock.

"If the dragon ninja is still alive, then he needs to make himself known," said Miyako as she stood up and moved to a small cupboard in the corner of the room. From it, she pulled a small sheet of paper and a pen and began to write, "and I may know exactly how he could do that."

"What do you mean?" asked Hayate curiously as she returned and handed him the paper.

"That is the name and address of a nightclub here in Japan, The Red Dragon. The owner's name is Lin, a pervert who tried to make off with several of my geisha. Donovan and him worked together and they may still be in contact," said Miyako as she sat back down, "if you send Hayabusa there, then it may eventually reach Donovan that he is alive."

"I am not interested in scaring Donovan," said a voice which startled both Hayate and Miyako. The sliding door to her open and revealed Hayabusa in his signature attire, "I am after his son Rig."

"H...how did you...?" said Miyako shocked.

"That is not important now, what is important is finding Rig," said Hayabusa.

"Ryu, if we find one then we will definitely find the other," said Hayate calmly.

Ryu held back his anger and turned to Miyako, he needed to have control.

"Rig is in the states, that's all I know about him. I have more contact with Donovan," said Miyako.

"Thank you Miyako, we will leave you too..."

"Why are you helping us?" said Hayabusa interrupting Hayate.

Miyako smiled lightly and stared down, "Donovan meant to destroy Fame Douglas, at the time, I was angry at how he would not recognize his daughter. I joined him out of spite for Fame, I wanted him to crumble. I never wanted him dead like Donovan did."

"So now you regret your decision and hope this will remedy it?" said Hayate.

"As much as I hated the man, I still loved him. I feel the reason he is dead is because of me. Donovan sought power and I sought revenge." said Miyako.

"Donovan will fall Miyako, no power can stop us," said Hayate as he stood up.

"Somehow I believe you," said Miyako as she watched them leave the room.

She drained the rest of her tea and sighed, everything she said was true to the letter. She hated herself for what happened to Fame and wanted Donovan to fall, but Donovan knew too much about her and her family. He would destroy her daughter Kokoro if she went against him and she would never allow that.

_Forgive me Hayate and Hayabusa, he already knows you are coming_

* * *

Red Dragon's Club

China

10:11pm

Jahn Lee was about to make for the door when Lin chimed in, "hey Jahn, why don't you stick around."

Lee huffed and turned back to his employer, he looked over at Christie who gave him a wink.

"Do you have my product?" Asked Donovan calmly.

"Sure, do you have my money?" asked Lin back as sat back.

"The money has been transferred to your account 10 minutes ago, " said Donovan yet again calmly.

Lin pulled out his cell phone and made a call, Lee looked at Donovan who stayed completely still. He continued to ponder the name, but could not come up with anything.

Lin hung up his phone and smiled, "your right, its there."

Lin stood and moved over to a small drawer in the corner of his room, from it he produced a small container which had an orange glow inside it. Lin gave it to Donovan as he stared at it in obvious marvel.

"This is it, does anyone know you have this? Did anyone in the facility see you take it?" Asked Donovan firmly.

"Relax, its clean. No one knows a thing," said Lin as he sat back down, "What is that thing anyway?"

Donovan put the container in his coat pocket and looked at Lin, " It is the future Mr. Lin, the future of civilization."

"The future of civilization is in a small container? Whatever you say buddy, whatever you say," said Lin as he turned to Christie, " So who is the chick?"

"Lets just say that you and I have business as well," said Christie seductively as walked over and sat next to Lin. Lee instinctively stepped forward but was shooed away by his boss.

"Really? What might that be?" said Lin excitedly as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Just this love"

Before Lee could react, Lin let out a scream which Christie muffled with her hand as she dug in a knife through his stomach. Lee started for Christie when he heard the cocking of a gun at his rear, he turned to see that Donovan had a gun aimed at him.

"Do not move," said Donovan calmly.

Christie sat on top of Lin and stabbed him once more, this time in the heart. Lin's eyes rolled to the back of his head and as he lied still signaling to Christie that he was no more.

"Business concluded, it was a pleasure," Said Christie as she rose up and off of Lin, blood all over her dress and light blood drops on her face. She looked at Jahn Lee and gave him another seductive smile, "what to do with you?"

"He has seen too much," said Donovan simply.

"That's too bad," Said Christie as she moved over to Lee and gave him a kiss on his lips, one which was not returned, "I would have enjoyed breaking you."

Lee saw no options and he was not just going to take a bullet without a fight, Lee rushed to Donovan a jumped kicked the weapon from his hand, before he could turn to deal with Christie, He felt a sharp pain in his back as he fell to one knee. He turned to see Christie digging the knife into his back.

"I can play rough to love," said Christie as she bit his ear and shoved the knife in deeper.

Lee fell to his chest and lied still, Christie rose up and threw the knife beside him.

"Hurry up Christie, we have more guest on the way," said Donovan as he placed the pistol back into his coat.

"I can hardly wait," she said with a laugh as they began to leave.

Lee couldn't move and was losing blood, he could hear the door guard yell then fall as the door closed. His consciousness slowly began to fade as he began to have flashbacks of his childhood, of the tournaments, of her.

His eyes popped open wide in anger,he rolled on his back and sat up, every move more painful than the rest. He slid to the wall and placed his back against it.

He would not die, he would live. For now he had two people who he needed to punish for what they have done to him. Their names burnt themselves into his memory and would not be forgotten.

_I will live and you both will die_

* * *

Unknown area

7:30am

Kasumi's eyes popped open when she heard the front door bell ring, she rose up and realized she was still naked. She could smell breakfast being cooked downstairs. She put on a robe and walked downstairs, in the kitchen she saw Hayabusa and her children cooking.

"Kasumi could you get that?" shouted Hayabusa.

Kasumi moved to the front door and opened it, her face went from a smile to absolute horror.

"Its...its you!" shouted Kasumi in horror.

Rig stepped inside as she slowly stepped back.

"Good morning to you too Kasumi, I see you are doing well.

Kasumi went into a fighting stance preparing to fight when she heard her children.

"Uncle Rig! Your here!" said both the kids in unison. They ran to Rig and hugged him, Kasumi arms fell in shock and confusion.

"My, my you guys are getting big," said Rig as he got to one knee and hugged the children back.

"Hey Rig, just getting breakfast done, you joining us?" said Hayabusa happily.

"Oh no Ryu, I am just here to see Kasumi. Can you guys give us a moment?"

The kids nodded and went back into the kitchen with Ryu. Kasumi watched them run as Rig stood up.

"Seems you are getting along here just fine," said Rig.

"What...What..." Kasumi slightly teared, utterly confused by what just happened.

"Whats going on? What do you think is going on? Did you think this was real?" said Rig.

"But they feel so...so" said Kasumi as she fell to her knees.

"Real? They are as real as you want them to be," said Rig calmly.

"What do you mean?" said Kasumi yet again confused.

"You can remain here and live this life with the man you love and your family," said Rig.

"This is not real!" shouted Kasumi.

"What is real Kasumi? That your family continuously hunts you as a traitor? That you have to hide from them? That the man you love does not love you? Is that the reality you want or is it the reality you are willing to accept?" said Rig.

A tear ran down Kasumi cheek, she knew he was correct about it all, the cold reality.

"Reality is what ever you want it to be here, you change everything," said Rig.

"What do you want," said Kasumi wiping away the tears.

"Nothing much, I just want you to let me into your head fully, I need every one of your memories and skills. You must let me in," said Rig.

"Why? What are you going to do?" said Kasumi.

"Does it matter? What ever happens in that world will not affect you. Cmon Kasumi, allow yourself the happiness that they took from you, let me in," said Rig.

Kasumi put her head down and thought for a bit. This was the life she always wanted and all she had to do was let Rig have her mind and it would continue.

"And you will leave me here?" said Kasumi hopeful.

Rig smiled, "I promise."

Kasumi looked him into the eyes and smiled. She wanted this fantasy and would do anything to keep it.

_Then come in_

* * *

Hayabusa stopped dead in his tracks, Hayate turned to him and stared.

"Whats wrong Ryu?" asked Hayate.

"Something horrible has just happened to Kasumi," said Hayabusa.

"What do you mean?" asked Hayate more frantically.

Hayabusa looked down and continued thinking before looking back up at Hayate.

"She may have just joined our enemy willingly," said Hayabusa

"Impossible!" said Hayate angrily.

"It may be, but whatever Rig has done as shifted everything into another direction. We might not be able to save Kasumi from it," said Hayabusa equally angry.

_She will even fight to stop us from doing so_

_Author's notes: _I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the feedback and support as well as the funny guest review, you know who you are lol. But seriously, thanks for the support, till next time.

_Another note: _To Kasumi fans, she is still a bad ass, I'm just doing something different with her character to try to add some depth to her in this story and for the future chapters.


	8. Heartbeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or Ninja Gaiden, they are owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo.

* * *

Archer's Apartment

Downtown, California

3:27pm

"I realize that you are risking more than just your ass here Shepherd, but I need those files!" Shouted Archer into the phone.

Elliot sat on the sofa and watched Archer, keeping quiet. They were there for the last 2 hours as Archer spoke to his military contacts. The wait bored Eliot to no end, he wondered how long this was going to take.

"Thanks Shepherd, I'll see ya in a half," said Archer as he hung up the phone, "well, finally was able to get the information we need."

"And that is?" said Eliot.

"Well my friend was able to find two business transactions which took place from Vegas and Japan around the time the Tritowers fell. They were large transactions and had something to do with weapons." said Archer, "he'll be here in a half hour with the file."

"Cool, can't wait to do something more fun," said Eliot.

"You think detective work is all about action? Jumping out of windows and getting into massive firefights?"

"Well it has to be more exciting than this,"

"Nah, this is the real work. Phone calls, report writing, looking over crime scenes, and pots of coffee. All that Hollywood shit is just that, shit."

"That can't be all true, you have been in a few gunfights,"

"once or twice, but for the most part, I spend a lot more time working my pen than using my gun."

Eliot sighed and looked out the window, "what about the military, did you spend a lot of time using the pen there?"

"Wish I did," said Archer as he went into the kitchen.

"You don't mean that, you loved the Marine Core. You spoke about all the time when we talked," said Eliot as he followed Archer to the kitchen.

"I loved what the Marine Core stood for, but every action I did was another story. Take it from me Eliot, pushing a pen is a lot easier than pulling the trigger. The pen wont be as much of a life changer as is gunning down someone." said Archer as he lit a cigarette.

Eliot nodded and leaned on the counter, "guess that's true."

"You guess?" said Archer in laid back tone.

"I don't know, I just never have been in extremely violent situations like you have. Everything in my life was so controlled and safe," said Eliot.

"Didn't you fight in that tournament? Seems to me you already have seen a lot of action," said Archer.

"Yes, but there was really no apparent danger. We fought till one of us was knocked out, my life was never in any real danger," said Elliot.

"Who the hell wants to be in a life threatening situation?"

"I just want to feel the rush and excitement of being in actual danger, I want to know what it feels like to defend myself against such a threat. Your side of the world is just so interesting to me."

"Well, curiosity killed the cat Eliot, play to much on that side and you might regret it," said Archer as he inhaled the cigarette.

Eliot nodded and looked down, he still wanted to know what it was like.

The knock at the door caught both Eliot and Archers attention.

"He's early," said Eliot amused.

"Ya, very early," said Archer disturbed, "That's a 20 minute drive at the most."

The knock began to get louder as Archer walked over to the door, "who is it!"

The knocking stopped and everything was silent, Archer motioned Eliot to move to the living room as he pulled out his silver colt. He backed up in the living room with Eliot.

"I said who is..." Archer was cut off by several gunshots zooming through his front door. Both Eliot and Archer dropped down on the side of the couch.

"Damn it, not again!" shouted Archer as he flipped the safety off on his colt.

The shots stopped and the door was kicked open, several armed men who wore regular street clothes and balaclava entered the room. Two entered the kitchen and the other three entered the living room. Archer jumped up out of cover and fired at one of the men as he ran towards the other two. The first man flew backwards into the wall as Archer slammed his fist in the second mans head, sending him to his knee, Archer then picked him up by the neck and threw him into his flat screen TV. The third man aimed at Archer, but was stopped by Eliot who did a low kick to his stomach and a double fist to his chest sending him down.

The other men came from the kitchen and saw Eliot, they began firing at him. Eliot rolled into the hallway avoiding the shots. Archer moved to the side and fired at one of the men, killing him instantly. The other moved to the kitchen and continued firing from doorway. Archer waited for his moment and it came, he heard the firing stop.

_Out of bullets asshole?_

Archer jumped from cover and ran into the kitchen, the man was still pushing in the next magazine when Archer punched him in the face. The man took the punch and recovered quickly, swinging his weapon at Archer furiously. Archer caught the weapon in his hand and ripped it from the mans hands. Archer punched the man next in the stomach sending him to his knees and then used the butt of the weapon to knock him out cold.

"You owe me a front door," said Archer as he dropped the weapon and went back to the living room. He went to the hall and saw Eliot.

"You alright?" said Archer as he looked at Eliot. Eliot sat on the ground in utter shock, Archer knelt in front of him.

"Eliot!" Archer slapped him hard snapping Eliot back into reality. Eliot blinked rapidly before nodding.

"Your alright, it's just a bit of shock, it will wear off," said Archer as he stood and moved to the front door. Eliot followed behind, shaking his head rapidly and tried to stay focused.

Archer leveled the gun ahead of him and looked into the hallway, both sides were empty.

_Well thank god for that_

He turned around back into the apartment and his stomach dropped. A large helicopter hovered in front of his windows, he could hear the guns spinning up.

"Holy shit!" Shouted Archer as he pulled Eliot into the hall, the helicopter began firing into the apartment, destroying anything in its way. Archer and Eliot ran down the hallway, avoiding the shots which ripped through the apartments flimsy wall and into the hall way.

They reached the stairs and began going down.

"Whats happening John!" Yelled Eliot as they ran down the stairs.

"What the fuck does it look like Eliot! They're trying to kill us!" shouted Archer.

They ran to the first floor and into the hall, the receptionist desk was around the corner. Archer ran to the corner and looked around. He could see four more men fully armed and two large trucks blocking the front doors.

"Son of a..." said John angered.

"What are we gonna do?" whispered Eliot.

Archer began to think but could not come up with anything.

"We are going to have to go through them," said Archer as he began reloading his gun.

"Through them! Are you serious?!" said Eliot shocked.

"Keep your voice down, we have the element of surprise on are side. If we ambush them correctly, this will be a piece of cake," said Archer as he readied his gun. He reached down to his ankle and pulled a small 38 revolver, "you know how to use this?"

Eliot stared at the weapon then back at Archer.

"I have played some arcade games with them," said Eliot honestly.

"Any good at those?" said Archer hopeful.

Eliot looked at him and shook his head no.

"Well shit then, now or never I guess. Look this is a 6 round revolver and is ready to fire. Don't point it at anything you do not intend to kill. Pretend this is a game except you can't suck at it, otherwise your dead," said Archer as he handed Eliot the gun.

Eliot looked at it over and over again, completely marveled by its design and look. Archer smacked him on the back of the head and he gave him a look.

"Focus Eliot!" said Archer as he got ready, Eliot readied himself as well, trying to match Archer's form,"ok on three. One , two..."

Archer was stopped when heard a bunch of screaming, he looked around the corner and saw that all the men were dead.

"What the..." said Archer as he walked over to the men's lifeless bodies. He saw that they were all killed with a knife, ones throat was slit open and the others were stabbed.

"What happened?" Eliot said shocked.

Archer looked around the room but saw no one. He had a weird feeling about what just happened and it went with his earlier thoughts he had throughout the day. He felt he was being followed by someone, always saw a weird shadow from the corner of his eye. He shook the thought constantly, thinking his paranoia was setting in, but now he knew.

And he even thought he knew who it was.

"Lets move Eliot, can't start counting are blessing yet," said Archer as he ran through the front doors, Eliot close behind him. It would not be long before the police showed up and had questions that needed answering.

_This is going to be a long night_

* * *

Ayane rose from the shadows and walked over to the doors, she watched Eliot and Archer run down the street. She knew that she just blew her cover, maybe Eliot did not know but his friend did.

"No choice now, just got to keep following them," said Ayane to herself as she disappeared after them.

The lobby fell silent and all that was left was the sound of sirens.

Freedom Survivor

Middle of ocean

7:23pm

Helena stood by herself in her room looking towards the sea, she always marveled at its beauty. She continuously thought about everything that had transpired so far, she felt like Donovan was getting farther and farther away.

Worse, no one had made contact with her in a while. The ninja's left abruptly, leaving no messages and it had been a full day since she spoke to Eliot or Archer. Maybe she was overreacting, she hated the idea of being dramatic in such a short time, but she still wanted to be kept in the loop.

"Your deep in thought,"

Helena turned around fast and saw Bayman standing in the center of the room. He wore a black shirt with blue pants and black boots. His face showed no emotion, just the hardened look of a soldier.

"How did you get in here?!" shouted Helena.

"You thought it hard to get passed you security? You are mistaken," said Bayman calmly.

Helena opened her mouth then closed it. She cleared her throat and sat down at her desk.

"What can I do for you Bayman?" she said casually.

"I understand you are out to end Donovan, our goals are common," said Bayman simply.

"Do you have any information regarding to his whereabouts?" asked Helena.

"I hear his son is in the US, specifically California," said Bayman.

"Correct, unfortunately that is all I know," said Helena.

"Hmm, then if you will excuse me," Bayman said as he began leaving.

"Wait, why don't we join forces, it would be faster that way." said Helena

"I work alone, besides you would just slow me down." said Bayman.

"I showed you my resolve before at the Tritowers, you know I am not slow," Said Helena angered.

Bayman stopped walking and gave out a laugh, "is that right?"

"That is right!" said Helena defiantly.

Bayman looked her over carefully, taking in her defiance.

"I will keep you informed of anything I find, but I still work alone." said Bayman.

"Thank you," said Helena calmly.

Bayman began walking again, it was then that she remembered.

"Bayman wait," said Helena.

Bayman turned and stared at her.

"Do you know someone named John Archer? He was a former Marine."

Bayman's eyes narrowed, "how do you know that name?"

"He is a detective that I am working with to find Donovan,"

Bayman moved closer to Helena and leaned on the wall.

"If it is the same man, I knew him in the military," said Bayman

"What did he do there?"

Bayman gave a laugh and shook his head.

"Lets just say he handled sensitive matters for the government?" said Bayman.

"Like what?" asked Helena.

"Can't really say, ask him," said Bayman.

"How did you meet?" asked Helena.

"We met several times on and off the battlefield," said Bayman.

"I see," said Helena as she thought about another question to ask.

"He is trustworthy, if that is what you are worried about. Understand something about him though, in the core he was considered brutally efficient and always about the mission" said Bayman as he looked at his watch, "The mission always came first and nothing got in his way of that mission"

"So he is a killer?" asked Helena.

"Was a killer. What I can tell you is that he has done many questionable things for the sake of the mission. Towards the end of his service, he changed quite a bit. Always remember something, even though he has changed, he will always retain some of his past traits in a fight, never forget that Helena," said Bayman in a very serious tone.

"I see," said Helena as she looked down deep in thought, "so this is why his file is all blacked out?"

"As I said before, he handled missions for the government, those dirty secrets will always be secrets, no matter how much money you offer them." said Bayman.

"Thank you for your time Bayman, I look forward to hearing from you," said Helena.

Bayman nodded and left the room, leaving Helena to her thoughts. Archer was many things, but a killer was not one she would have ever thought of. The more answers she got, the more questions she had.

She did not understand why, but she wanted to know more. She knew more about the ninja than this man and that bugged her. She needed to know her allies.

_Even if he disagrees_

* * *

Mugen Tenshin Clan

Japan

12:22am

Hitomi sat silently on the doorway looking at the stars, she was deep in thought over everything in her life, especially Hayate.

She remembered telling him she loved him and he repeating it, she remembered the tears and sadness in his face before she lost consciousness.

She wiped her eyes of the tears which began to form, she absolutely hated seeing him like that. It deeply hurt her to think how much she might have caused him pain.

Out of everything, she remembered the words he said,

_'I love you as well, you will not die, I swear it'_

And here she was, alive. A light smile hit her face as the tears now freely came down. He said he loved her, he actually loved her as much as she loved him. This made her happy to no end and she just wanted to see and hold him.

The sliding door behind her slid open revealing Momji with a tray of tea and a rag.

"You should really continue to get some sleep," said Momji in a slightly worried tone.

Hitomi quickly wiped her eyes, "can't sleep."

Momji took in a breath and walked over to Hitomi sitting right next to her, she set the tray next to her.

"Whats wrong?" asked Momji worried.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm just..." the words just slowly faded from Hitomi.

"Worried about Hayate?" finished Momji.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Hitomi with a smile.

"You have said his name for a while now, except you used his other name Ein,"said Momji as she picked up the rag and began wiping Hitomi's face.

"You know about that?"

"Hayabusa often spoke about Hayate and how he lost his memory. It was you that nursed him back to health,"

"I didn't do anything, he pretty much recovered all on his own," said Hitomi with a smile.

"Regardless of how you feel, I am sure he is indebted to you," said Momji as she dried out the rag.

"I just wish he was here, I want to hold him and tell him how much I love him," said Hitomi.

"Due time I'm sure," said Momji as she sipped on some tea, "Whats it like?"

"Whats what like?"

"Being in love," asked Momji.

Hitomi lightly blushed and laid on her back, "its hard to say, I feel all fluttery and happy. It's unbelievable that he actually cares for me, I thought he saw me like a sister, not a lover."

Momji smiled and looked down, "I used to think I was in love, I too remember feeling fluttery inside. I hope you two will be happy, I wish you the best," said Momji.

"Thank you, but what ever happened to your love?" asked Hitomi curiously.

"He became my mentor, after that I began to see him more as a brother and less as a love interest," said Momji simply.

Hitomi nodded and looked back at the stars, "hopefully you find your true love, it is truly amazing."

Momji nodded and looked into the stars with her.

_Maybe one day..._

* * *

Streets of China

China

11:02pm

Jahn Lee grunted in pain with every step he took, he wore a brown long coat, which was Lin's, to hide his ripped clothes which he used to bandage his wounds. He would not go to the hospital, his pride would not allow it. Instead, he headed for his home which was just two blocks away from where he was.

He grunted loud and leaned on the brick wall next to him, he stared ahead of him and looked around.

The streets had minimal activity, most were at home doing something or at a club. Anyone who was out was probably up to no good and looking for unsuspecting folk to pass them. The problem was that if someone did attack him, they would win because he was so badly injured.

He pushed himself off the wall and kept moving, trying to act as normal as possible without looking injured, a task which was almost impossible. He was not far now, almost home free.

As he turned the last corner of the block, he saw his apartment in view. A large brown building which was four stories high, he sadly also lived on the fourth floor. He went through the dirty glass doors and into the lobby looking around.

Several mailboxes were lined up against the right wall, on the left was a hall leading to the first set of apartments as well as an elevator and staircase. Normally, Lee would always take the stairs, never missing out on an opportunity to get in a little exercise. Now in his current situation, that looked highly impossible.

He hobbled over to the elevator and called it, the doors creaked open and revealed one female which Lee knew all to well. The female looked shocked at Lee and turned he head, cheeks slightly red.

"Jahn Lee, wh...what are you doing here?" said the woman nervously.

"I live here, why are you here Lei Fang," asked Jahn Lee annoyed, trying to remain calm and normal.

"I...I...I have a friend who stays here, I was just..."

"Whatever, just go," said Lee as he interrupted her and entered the elevator. Lei Fang's face turned from shock to anger.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she shouted as she looked him into the eyes.

Jahn nodded with a completely straight face, he had no time for this. Lei fang's face softened as she looked down at his coat and back to his face.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concern all in her voice.

"I'm fine, look are you going to go? I need to get to my apartment." said Lee slightly annoyed.

"You definitely do not look good, what happened?"

"Nothing,"

"You are lying! Tell me!"

"Nothing!"

Lei Fang's face went back to being angry, she grabbed his coat and ripped it open revealing the damage. She gasped and backed away.

"Oh my god Jahn, what happened?" she said completely shocked.

"Look its none of your concern, I will take care of it," said Lee as he pulled back the coat and covered the wound back up.

"You can barely stand, you cant do this alone and you wont!" shouted Lei Fang as she turned to the elevator buttons and hit the 4 button.

"You can't get involved in this!" shouted Lee as much as he could.

"I just did, and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" shouted Lei Fang.

Lee huffed in a breath, he knew talking was futile, Lei Fang was a strong and independent woman and like him, she was stubborn. The elevator arrived at level 4, Lei fang moved near Lee and he leaned on her shoulder as they walked to his room.

Lei fang's cheeks were red as she could feel his heart beat on her arm. They got to his door and he opened it.

She moved to his sofa and sat him down. She then looked around, Lee's home was very standard. No pictures, just a sofa and lots of workout equipment around the room. The kitchen was part of the living room and from what she could see, there was not much in the way of food lying around.

"I have a first aid kit under the sink in the bathroom," said Jahn as he slowly peeled off the coat.

Lei Fang nodded and went to the small hall near the kitchen. In the hall were two doors, at the end of the hall she assumed it was a bedroom on the side was the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and saw that it was maintained well, on the mirror were a few pictures. One of them stood out, it was her. She looked at it briefly before going back into the living room.

She looked at Lee and saw him removing the clothes from his wounds, he had a lot of trouble removing the clothes.

She moved to his side, "let me."

"I got it," he said weakly.

"No you don't, let me help you Jahn," asked Lei Fang softly.

Lee took a deep breath and let his arms fall, Lei Fang began to remove the clothes from his body slowly. She stared at his chest and stomach slightly blushing.

"It's on my back," whispered Lee. Lei Fang nodded and sat down next to him, looking at his back.

"Oh my," she said shocked, the wound went deep and was slightly discolored from bruising.

"Lay on your stomach, I will patch up your wound," she said softly as she stood. Lee stood up and laid on his stomach, he grunted in pain and she winced.

She opened the first aid and grabbed the alcohol, gauze rap, and a rag. She poured the alcohol on the rag and stared at the wound.

"This may hurt," she said as she placed her hand on his back, the touch made her blush even redder.

"I can take it," whispered Lee. She nodded and began cleaning the wound. As soon at the rag touched he grunted in pain.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

He nodded as he closed his eyes tight. Lei Fang lightly continued, every rub was as delicate as the first.

After cleaning the wound, she stood back up, "ok, now I need you to sit back up, I'm going to bandage it."

Lee sat back up with her help, she began bandaging the wound, making sure to wrap it tight so it could heal.

"All done, you need to rest," she said softly.

"Help me to my room," said Lee as he got to his feet. Lei Fang blushed as she looked at his naked chest. She nodded and let him lean again on her shoulder. They walked to the back room and she opened the door.

In the room was a bed, a small dresser with a television with a dvd player built-in it. Yet again, there were no pictures. They moved to the bed and he fell to it on his back. Lei Fang looked at him and around, unsure of what to do next.

"Thanks," whispered Lee, Lei Fang smiled.

"No problem," she said happily. The next few moments, she heard snoring.

She twirled her hands and looked around and then back at Lee. His arms were sprawled open in a sort of welcoming way. She bit her lip, but built up the courage to do what she wanted. She placed a knee on his bed and moved to his side, she rested her head on his chest and placed her arm over him, careful not to wake him.

She blushed fire-red as she listened to his heartbeat. She enjoyed the warmth of his body and felt completely comfortable.

She always wanted this, to be accepted by him. Not just as an opponent, but more than that. She wanted him to love her as much as she loved him. Ever since she was saved by him, she came to love him. Never has a man protected her like he had, and their would never be another man who ever will. Jahn Lee held a special place in her heart and she will always try to gain his love.

She felt sleep take over her as well, she did not know what the morning would bring, but she did no one thing. Nothing would separate them tonight

_Even if it is just this one night_

* * *

Red Dragon Club

China

12:22 am

Hayabusa and Hayate arrived at the club. The club boasted lots of activity even at what many considered a "late" hour.

Both Hayabusa and Hayate changed clothes to fit the atmosphere. Hayabusa wore a black silk shirt with blue pants and black dress shoes, while Hayate wore a white long sleeve shirt with black leather pants and shoes.

They both received many looks from the girls entering the establishment as they made their way inside. Inside was more activity and loud noise, both which ninja couldn't stand. They pushed through the crowd towards the bar, flagging down the bartender.

"What would you like?" Ask the bartender.

"We are here to see Lin," said Hayate.

"Everybody wants to see Lin," said the bartender.

Hayabusa wasted no time, he grabbed the bartenders hand and squeezed a pressure point, the bartender yelped in pain as he used the other hand to hold himself up.

"We have no time for this, where is Lin!" shouted Hayabusa angrily.

"H...He is in the back, through the gold..d doors at the end of the hall," said the Bartender in pain.

Both Hayate and Hayabusa looked at the door, Hayabusa released the bartenders hand and began moving to the door.

"Whats gotten into you Ryu?" said Hayate quietly.

"Nothing, lets just get this over with," said Hayabusa irritated.

They entered the door and moved down the hallway, at the end of the hall they saw a dead bouncer.

"Damn it," Hayate shouted as he moved over to the body.

Hayabusa kicked open the door and looked around, he saw a man who he presumed was Lin dead on a couch as well as trails of blood.

Hayate entered behind and looked at Lin, "this is not good."

"He slipped away from us again," said Hayabusa in a dangerous tone. Hayate looked at his friend, he knew that his patience wearing out. If they did not find something soon, then Hayabusa would become something even more dangerous than anyone could ever realize.

"He has to be near by," said Hayate trying to keep Hayabusa calm, "Blood is probably and hour or two old."

"Then there is no time to waste, you go to the airport and make sure he does not leave by plane, I will look for him in the city." said Hayabusa as he looked next to the door, "their was someone else here."

Hayate looked at the ground and saw a large pool of blood and foot steps leaving the room.

"A guard?" asked Hayate.

"It matters not, we need to move," said Hayabusa as he left the room.

Hayate looked at the door close behind him. He knew this was not going to end well, but he also knew that it was a long time coming. Hayate disappeared into several leaves leaving Lin on his couch. As he headed to the airport, Hayate hoped for one thing not to happen.

_Do not lose control Hayabusa_

* * *

Hayabusa moved back to the other end of the hall angry. He cursed to himself looking around for any clue as to how to proceed. Suddenly the doors opened revealing three men.

"This him?" said one of the men.

"That's one of them," said the other man who was the bartender, still holding his hand.

"You shouldn't be back here!" shouted the third man.

Hayabusa looked at the men, realizing that two of them were about to attack. He mentally cursed, this was a waste of time for him.

"Step aside, I mean you no harm," said Hayabusa as calmly as he could muster.

"You should have thought about that before you walked back here," said the one man as he began walking over to Hayabusa, "now you are coming..."

The man stopped talking when he realized that he had just been hit, he stumbled backwards and fell to his knees. His nose was broken as blood flowed freely out onto the ground, both the bartender and the other man stared in shock.

The other man rushed Hayabusa, but was stopped yet again by a fast punch to the stomach. He fell to his knees with one hand on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

Hayabusa moved through the hall next to the bartender who fell backwards. Hayabusa gave him a look before passing him by and going through the doors. Back in the club, the party was still going. Many women saw him shirtless and attempted to get his attention, but he paid them no attention. He needed to get out of the club and find Donovan, he couldn't have gotten far.

Through the crowd, he finally reached the entrance immediately exiting the club and back out to the streets. He walked over to an alley on the side of the club and moved to a small regular cardboard box next to the dumpster, within the box held Hayabusa's weapon and ninja garb. He quickly changed and set off to search for Donovan.

He jumped from building to building, thinking about where he would go. Hayabusa knew he was not thinking as straight as he should be, but time was not on his side. Deep down, he knew Kasumi may not be able to be saved. This angered him to no end and it was all Rig's fault.

He promised himself that he would find Rig and make him suffer for what he did, he swore he would. He would know the wrath of a ninja and it will be the last thing he ever sees.

Hayabusa stopped at the top of large building and looked around, the city was huge. How you could find one man would be beyond anyone's understanding.

_But then again they were no Ryu Hayabusa_

* * *

_Authors notes:_ It is hot as hell out here where I live, up to 114 degrees! Hope you guys liked this chapter, till next time. R R


	9. Dragon Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or Ninja Gaiden, they are owned by Team Ninja and Tecmo.

* * *

Los Angeles Precinct

Downtown LA

7:10pm

"So you then thought it was a good idea to leave the apartment?" said the large man leaning on the small table. Archer sat at the other side of the table in the small room with one mirrored window.

"Ya, the large helicopter that was shooting at me was a pretty damn good sign to get the hell out of there," said Archer in a sarcastic tone.

The large man slammed his hands on the table, Archer cocked his eye at the gesture.

" Listen to me Archer! You are in some serious trouble so quit being a smart ass and answer me straight!"

"Lewis, did you forget that I am a cop as well? That bad cop bullshit doesn't work,"

"From where I am sitting, I don't see a cop," said Lewis.

"You can't see your dick either Lewis, your gut hangs right over it!" shouted Archer. Lewis jumped up and struck Archer in the face, sending Archer out of his chair and to the ground. Archer wiped the blood forming up at his lip and looked up at Lewis. In any other situation, Lewis would have never got a hit in, but this was an interrogation and his own badge was on the line.

The doors to the interrogation room flung open and Captain Grant entered the room. Lewis's eyes went wide in fear, he knew he screwed up.

"Detective your dismissed," said Grant in a calm voice, Lewis nodded and left the room. Grant looked at Archer with a smirk. Archer gave a smirk back as he stood up and sat back in the chair.

"Would you like to press charges against Mr. Lewis," asked Grant as he sat down.

"Had it coming," said Archer calmly.

"That you did," said Grant as he pulled out a pack of smokes and handed Archer one, "but enough about that, whats going on Archer?"

"No idea, every time I turn around, my front door is getting destroyed," said Archer.

"What are you involved in?" said Grant in a serious tone.

"We on that again? I'm just taking it easy and suddenly I get attacked by what looks like a bunch of call of duty rejects and their big fucking helicopter," said Archer as he attempted to dodge the questions.

"I know you Archer, and things don't happen to you for no reason, especially not twice." said Grant as he lit his cigarette.

Archer lit up his cigarette as well and stared at Grant. He did not know what else to say, anyone else he could easily lie to, but Grant was different. He trusted Grant and owed him some sort of explanation.

"Who am I speaking to, the Captain or my friend," asked Archer bluntly, he was taking a risk with this.

"The camera went off as soon as Lewis hit you," said Grant with a light smirk. Archer took a light breath.

"My friend Eliot's father has gotten involved with some bad people, one of those people is somewhere out here in California. I was asked to try to find this man," said Archer as he inhaled his cigarette.

"And this man is trying to now kill you?" asked Grant calmly.

"Yes,"

"Well goddamn it Archer, this better be a damn good friend in order for you to risk so damn much,"

"He is,"

Grant took a deep breath, "this department cannot be involved in private investigations, that badge you carry is not for you to work your own cases."

"Look I under..."

"Shut up John!" snapped Grant, Archer closed his mouth and continued listening.

"You're a good cop John, but your reckless. Don't you remember anything I taught you? If you have to do something that could jeopardize everything, then you leave everything behind to handle it. That means your job, your family, and your fucking apartment," said Grant. Archer looked down and smiled, Grant was right he should have never went back to his apartment if he knew what he was dealing with.

"As your Captain, I will warn you that if you are found to be investigating a private case, you will lose your badge. As your friend, watch your ass John and don't be stupid," said Grant.

Archer nodded and smiled, understanding fully. Grant rolled his eyes.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Detective and get the hell out of here. This room is for criminals or have you already forgotten?"

Archer stood up and walked out the room. Grant pulled out another smoke and lit it, thinking about everything that he was told. He did not like the situation Archer was heading into, but he trusted Archer's judgment. He still could not shake one thought from his mind,

_He went back to his apartment, what a dumb ass!_

* * *

Diner

Downtown, LA

7:45pm

Eliot sat alone in a booth, in front of him was a plate of a half eaten hamburger and some fries which were both getting cold. He could not stop thinking about tonight's events, he finally felt a little of the danger he sought and did not know how to explain the feeling he got.

He was scared but he was also very excited, each feeling was so intense, far more than he had ever experienced. He even got to hold a gun and almost use it, it was a feeling which he liked and wanted to experience again. He was not in a controlled environment, he was now in the real world.

"How do you eat that slop?" said a voice behind him, Eliot turned and saw Ayane to his surprise. She wore a white tank top with blue jeans and blue sneakers. She sat down across from Eliot.

"A..Ayane what are you doing here?" asked Eliot.

"You think you and your friend are the only people looking for Donovan? I happened to see you from the window and decided to see what you were up to," said Ayane gracefully.

"I see," said Eliot with a nervous smile.

"So have you had enough of being a hero yet?" asked Ayane sarcastically.

"W..What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Your friend is going to get you killed,"

"No he wont, John is a good man."

"He might be a good man, but that does not mean that he is not putting you in a dangerous situation."

"He is not putting me anywhere, I chose to follow him. Believe me, he does not like it. He worries about my safety as well."

"Then why worry him? All you are going to do is get killed!"

"I will not allow Donovan to kill someone I care about. If I've got to die to see that bastard burn for everything he's done, then I will gladly pay that toll and see him in hell!" shouted Eliot to his shock, he felt Archer's attitude slowly rubbing off on him. Ayane looked at him shocked, never has she seen Eliot so angry before till now. He showed passion and while she fully still believed he was not ready for what was to come, she knew that she could not change his mind.

They continued to stare at each other, unable to find the right words. Eliot took a breath and finally blinked.

"Ayane, I am sorry for..."

"Do not apologize, its annoying," said Ayane with a small smile. Eliot closed his mouth and gave her a smile back.

"Well isn't this cute," said a voice from behind Ayane, they both looked in that direction and saw Archer standing their with a smirk. He wore a Grey short sleeve collar shirt which he left unbuttoned with a white tank top underneath as well as blue jeans and black boots. His dog tags loosely hung around his neck.

"How long were you..."

"Standing here?" said Archer finishing Eliot's sentence, "long enough, good job Eliot. Used the words 'hell' and 'bastard', here I thought you did not have it in ya. Even caught the longing stare"

Eliot's cheeks went complete red as Archer sat down next to Eliot. He pulled the plate of food over to him and took a bite of the burger, giving a slightly disgusted face.

"Jesus Eliot, when did you order this shit? Yesterday? Shit's colder than a witches tit!" said Archer.

"What are you wearing?" said Ayane as she stared at Archer's attire.

"I'm on vacation! Might as well look the part," said Archer as he looked back at a blushing Eliot, "whats wrong with you Eliot, your cheeks are redder than the devils ass."

Eliot gave Archer and annoyed look and Ayane smiled.

"But enough with the jokes, why are you following us?" asked Archer to Ayane, Eliot gave a shocked look.

"Who says I'm following you?" said Ayane dodging the question.

"Cmon lady, cut me some slack, I'm a Detective. I can tell," said Archer calmly.

"As I told Eliot, you think you are the only one looking for Donovan?" said Ayane.

"Oh, so you were looking for him at my apartment building too? Thanks for the back up by the way, we were really in a heap of shit."

"What makes you think I took out those men?"

"I don't know, the cut throats, the disappearing act, or maybe because I never told you about any men. Cmon, spill it."

Ayane took a deep breath, thinking of what to say. Eliot looked at her, still wondering what was going on.

"Thing is, you have more contacts in this city than I do," said Ayane simply.

"Didn't think ninja relied on anyone but themselves," shot back Archer.

"Normally we don't, but I don't think I have to tell you that Donovan is winning this fight," said Ayane.

"How is that? Just because we have not found him, does not mean he is winning," said Eliot.

"He has already nearly killed Hitomi and has captured my sister, he is winning," said Ayane semi annoyed.

Eliot eyes widened, he remembered Hitomi from the tournament as well as Ayane's sister.

"Who are these people? How were they captured or nearly killed?" asked Archer with a cocked eye.

"It's a long story," said Ayane.

Archer gave out a laugh

_I got time, I'm on vacation after all_

* * *

Docks

China

1:47am

Hayabusa stood atop a large building overlooking the large dock. He spent a lot of time scouring the city, but to no avail. He then began to think that there are many ways out of the city, and one was by boat.

So here he was, staring at the docking areas. He could see a large ship docked as well as several men loading crates. Hayabusa thought it strange that they were working at this time. Was the ship about to leave?

Hayabusa continued to look over the small operation.

_This is a waste of time_

Hayabusa stood up and prepared to leave, but then he saw someone. Someone who he knew very well.

_Christie_

Christie stood on top of the ship's deck, she shouted something to the men who were loading the crates and reentered the ship. If she was there, then Donovan was close behind.

He thought about alerting Hayate, but it was too risky. If he left, then he could lose them and he would not lose them. He felt the rage build up in his mind as he set out towards the ship. He landed in front of the workers, they looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" said one of the men as he dropped the crate and approached Hayabusa. Hayabusa unsheathed his sword.

"Stand aside," he said simply as he began walking. The men began pulling out pistols and aimed at Hayabusa.

"This is a private area, scram!" shouted the man as he aimed his pistol straight at Hayabusa's head. In a flash, the mans arm was cut clean off, the man fell to his knees and screamed in pain. The others began firing at Hayabusa in complete fear.

Hayabusa easily dispatched the men one by one, dodging the shots. He let his rage take over as he cut down each man, no mercy in any of his actions. He made them suffer and he slightly enjoyed the action.

The last man looked at Hayabusa in complete fear, shaking uncontrollably as he tried to keep his pistol aimed at Hayabusa. Hayabusa slowly began walking over to the man.

"STAY BACK!" shouted the man as he fired a shot, missing Hayabusa completely. He fired another with his shaky hands, but Hayabusa deflected the shot sending it straight through the mans head, killing him instantly.

Hayabusa looked around briefly, making sure they were dead. He then jumped to the deck of the ship and walked over to the ship door which led to the interior of the ship. He pushed the door open and walked into the dark room. He found it very difficult to see as he walked in deeper.

Suddenly, the door behind him slammed shut and the room lit up. He looked around frantically and saw Christie standing across from him. He lifted his sword and ran at her, but realized she was behind a glass wall.

"Oh, were you looking for me? Well I was looking for you too love," said Christie as she kissed the glass and began frantically laughing. The room began to fill with an orange gas, Hayabusa looked for a way out but could not find one.

He held is breath as he fell to one knee, he looked at Christie with complete rage. She continued laughing as his vision went blurry. He fell on his back as the inevitable happened, he slowly lost consciousness as Christie's laughs began to fade.

All that remained in his last thoughts was one person, the woman who he failed to protect.

_Kasumi, I have failed you_

* * *

Unknown Area

6:15pm

"I win!" shouted Atsuko as she clapped.

"Your cheating!" shouted Kiyoko as she threw down her cards.

They were all in the living room playing board games, Hayabusa sat on the floor against the couch as Kasumi sat between his legs and laid across his stomach and chest. Large smiles were both on their faces.

"Alright its time for bed," said Kasumi as she stood up, "make sure you brush your..."

Suddenly Kasumi felt a sharp pain in her head, she fell to her knees.

_Kasumi, I have failed you._

She heard it several times before the pain disappeared and she opened her eyes.

"Mama! Are you ok!?" said Kiyoko who was beside her. Hayabusa was also beside her, she looked at them both and smiled.

"I'm fine, had a bit of a headache," she said as she stood up, "excuse me."

She walked to the restroom and turned on the faucet. She began washing her face and looking at herself in the mirror.

She knew that voice, it was Hayabusa, the real Hayabusa. Had something happened to him? She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind, but was unable to.

She heard a knock at the door.

"Kasumi? Are you ok?" said Hayabusa. Kasumi opened the door and smiled at Hayabusa.

"I'm fine," she said as she hugged Hayabusa.

"You really scared me," said Hayabusa as he held her tight.

Kasumi loved feeling him on her, but deep down buried within, she knew this was just a dream. She knew it was a dream she could stay in so as long as she cooperated with Rig. So cooperate she did and allowed him into her mind, but she wondered what he was doing with the information.

Deep down she knew something was wrong, but she just could not help herself.

_I love this dream_

* * *

Diner

Downtown, LA

8:30pm

"That's horrible," said Eliot.

"That's the reality of this threat," said Ayane, "we have to stop him."

"Seems to me he is targeting you ninja for some reason, ever wonder about that?" asked Archer.

"I wouldn't know, I have never met the man," said Ayane honestly. Archer took a deep breath and laid a 10 dollar bill on the table.

"Well I do not know about you guys, but I need a smoke," said Archer as he stood and began walking out. Eliot stood and followed him as well as Ayane. Once outside, Archer began to light up his cigarette.

"So what will you do now?" asked Ayane.

"Dunno, only got one lead so I guess I'll start there," said Archer.

"Here you are,"

Archer, Ayane, and Eliot all turned in unison and saw Helena getting out of a Limo, "you are a difficult man to find."

"I go out my way to be," said Archer calmly, "what are you doing out here?"

"I haven't heard from you in a while and was checking in," said Helena as she fully stepped out the vehicle. She wore a white summer dress with matching sandals, her bust in full view.

"Your attire is different," said Helena as she looked him up and down.

"Everyone needs a change," said Archer as inhaled on the cigarette.

"Indeed, can I speak with you in private?" she asked.

"Eliot, why don't you and Ayane look around town for a while, I'll give you a jingle when we gotta go," said Archer.

"Who said I wanted to go with him!?" shouted Ayane.

"Its ok, I'll just go. Nice seeing you Helena," said Eliot as he began walking up the sidewalk.

"Hey!" shouted Ayane as she hurried after Eliot. Leaving Helena and Archer alone.

"Like coffee?" asked Archer as he flicked the cigarette.

"I more of a tea person," said Helena simply.

"Tea? What the hell? How about food? You like food?" asked Archer.

"I'd love some," said Helena.

"Great, walk with me, I know a great hotdog place," said Archer as he began walking, Helena followed beside him.

They walked in silence for a bit, Helena was strangely nervous while Archer thought on what Ayane said.

"So whats new?" said Helena breaking the silence.

"Nothing much, got one lead and that's what I am gonna have to go with. I'm sure he is somewhere around here," said Archer simply. Helena nodded and looked at his hanging dog tags.

"So you served in the military," said Helena playing dumb.

"Yep," said Archer.

"What were you?"

"Marine,"

"You don't elaborate much do you?"

"Its boring, we should focus more on Donovan. That way I can start being a cop again and wearing my ties."

"Who said you could not wear a tie?"

"Rather look like a man on vacation then a cop, besides ties aren't really "in","

"I thought it looked rather good on you," said Helena as she blushed, it was more forward than she intended.

"Yaa thanks, I like them too," said Archer nonchalantly.

Helena smiled and looked down, she searched for something else to talk about and then it clicked.

"You and Eliot are close," said Helena trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yaa, we go back a ways," said Archer.

"You both are very different from each other," Said Helena, Archer gave out a laugh.

"Yaa I guess, he was raised in a very controlled environment while I was more of a risk taker. I used to wonder what it would be like if we completely switched places. How would we end up?"

"You would have probably fought in the DOA tournament,"

"Yaa maybe, I think Eliot would have been a career marine. He dedicates himself to most things,"

"What about you, why did you leave?"

Archer smiled lightly, "lets just say I did not like the man I was becoming, probably the reason I like Eliot so much. He is the complete opposite of what I used to be,"

"What do you mean?"

"Eliot is innocent and pure, constantly interested in the other side. I was... Lets just say I was far from him."

Helena nodded, she wanted to pry but thought it inappropriate. She would give it sometime and ask again, she wanted to gain his trust.

"There it is," said Archer as he pointed at the lone hotdog stand on the corner. Him and Helena walked over to the stand.

"Whats going on Henry?" said Archer to the man behind the stand.

"How ya doing John," said Henry as he looked over to Helena, "you got a girlfriend now?"

Archer laughed as Helena blushed hard, "cmon Henry, you think I can score women like this with my ugly mug, your crazy. Why don't you fire us two of your king dogs."

"Coming up, you ugly mug," said Henry with a laugh. Helena lightly giggled which shocked her, she was actually having fun, something she had not done in a long time. She watched Henry and Archer talk and saw something she never saw before, ordinary people doing regular things.

She was so used to being near rich or powerful people, she seldom found herself in an ordinary situation. When her mother died, she became absorbed in revenge, hardly taking the time to live life. She liked this and wanted to experience more of it.

_I could get used to this_

* * *

Unknown Location

12:10am

Hayabusa awoken in a cold sweat and looked around, he was in a small room laying on a tatami mat. He heard the light sound of crickets in the night. He looked down at his attire and saw he was wearing a black robe. In the corner of the room he saw his sword.

He stood up fast and grabbed the sword, unsheathing the blade. He looked pulled open the sliding door which led outside and looked around. He was in his village, although he did not know how he got there.

"Ryu what are you doing?"

Hayabusa turned and saw his father.

"Fa...Father! But how?!" said Hayabusa as he lowered his sword.

"Whats wrong with you?" said Joe Hayabusa.

"Your dead, how are you alive?"

"Are you feeling ok?" said Joe with a cocked eye.

"He's fine father, just having a bit of a nightmare," said a feminine voice behind Ryu. Ryu turned towards the voice instantly recognizing it. He saw Kasumi in a blue robe standing at the door.

"What...wh..." Ryu was at a lost for words.

"Come back to bed Ryu, you were just having a bad dream. Its ok now, everything is ok," said Kasumi with a smile.

Ryu looked at Kasumi and back at his father.

_What the hell is going on?_

* * *

Author's notes: Little less action in this chapter, but I feel it was needed. Hope you all enjoyed it, till next time. R R

Extra Note: Also, I am confused with Hayabusa's father, I played the original ninja gaiden and thought he died yet he is in all the new ones. I heard (and I do not know this for sure) that these new games are prequels to the original series. Whether that is true or not, he is deceased in this story. I apologize in advance if that is not correct.


End file.
